KNB: Destinos Entrelazados
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Serie de two-shot. PersonajexLectorxPersonaje/ Final elegido por las lectoras. Miracle No.6: Después de la lluvia, el sol vuelve a salir. Parte II FINAL. Era el momento de darle una respuesta, ¿seras capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos?
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entrener un rato

**Notas Autora:** Hola, este es mi primer participación en el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke. Y aunque no es mi primer fic, espero que sea de agrado. Esta sera una serie de one-shots con historias PersonajexLector. He leido varios fics de este maravilloso anime *o* pero la gran mayoría son historias yaoi (lo cual no critico) y es comprensible al ser una serie plagada de chicos xD. Ademas de que tampoco hay muchas chicas como para formar parejas (la única que me gusta es RikoxHyuuga o RikoxTeppei, que me ronda mucho últimamente :P) Como mencione, al ser PXL, estas historias buscan involucrar a las lectoras. Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido, así como sugerencias, criticas, y los jitomatazos, favor de enviarselos a Kise xD _  
_

Este fic comence a escribirlo en mis ratos de ocio, ya que estoy escribiendo un fic para el fandom de KHR, y cuando se me van las ideas para ese fic, me atacan las ideas para este xD. Por lo tanto, no estoy segura de cada cuanto actualizare. Cada historia involucrara a un personaje, desde los chicos de la Generacion de los Milagros, hasta los chicos de otros equipos. Quizas no escriba tan pronto alguno de Murasakibara y Akashi, ya que he comenzado a leer el manga recientemente y aun no me familiarizo con las personalidades de ellos. Pero si llegara a surgir la idea, por aqui la tendran.

Sus comentarios seran bien recibidos, y espero que a las lectoras les agrade ser parte de la historia.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo.

**Aclaraciones: (T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido

* * *

**Titulo: KnB- Destinos Entrelazados.**

**Miracle No.1: Nada es perfecto**

**Personaje Principal: Kise Ryota**

* * *

_Él _era el tipo de persona que odiabas. Modelo, alto, rubio, popular, engreído, presumido y bueno en todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Eso incluía, por supuesto, los deportes, fútbol, voleibol, softball y su más reciente adquisición: básquetbol. Y ese era precisamente el partido que observabas, siendo arrastrada por tu grupo de amigas, quienes eran parte del club de fans del "guapísimo" Kise Ryota (como ellas lo describían). No podías negar que el sujeto era bueno en el deporte, haciendo jugadas espectaculares que dejaban maravillados a todos, pero solo eso, no había más. A tus ojos no tenía ni una pizca de interesante.

-Kyaa ~ Kise-kun es maravilloso ~ - escuchaste gritar a una de las chicas que estaban cerca de ti y tus amigas.

Tú solamente rodaste los ojos, ¿es que ellas solo acudían para verlo a él? ¿No podían prestar atención al partido, observando que TODO EL EQUIPO se esforzaba por hacer bien las jugadas? Además solo era un partido de suplentes, no había razón para emocionarse tanto. Y el muy bastardo lo único que hacía era lucir su sonrisa conquistadora y saludar a sus "fans" en el público, y estas gritaban emocionadas. Definitivamente tenías que salir de ahí o tu cabeza explotaría.

-(T/N)-chan ¿ya te marchas?- pregunto tu mejor amiga Aki, mientras tomaba tu mano- El partido aún no termina.

-Sí- contestaste cansada- iré a adelantar mis deberes y después me marcho a casa- sonreíste mientras te marchabas a la biblioteca de la escuela.

Pasaste un par de horas leyendo, en realidad no tenías tarea que adelantar, así que solo te dedicaste a leer un buen libro. Cuando te percataste de lo tarde que se te había hecho, tomaste tus cosas y te dirigiste a casa.

Al pasar por el parque te encontraste con la persona que menos deseabas, ahí, en la cancha de básquetbol, se encontraba Kise Ryota. Él estaba con la mirada fija adelante mientras rebotaba el balón con la mano derecha. Tomó impulso y corrió hacia enfrente, hizo un dribleo y entonces salto alto para realizar un perfecto donqueo. Tú lo observaste maravillada, era la primera vez que prestabas atención a sus movimientos y lo veías de cerca. Él siguió realizando más jugadas mientras lo mirabas de lejos. ¿Por qué alguien como él, que jugaba perfectamente, se encontraba ahí, practicando hasta tan tarde?

-D-debo s-ser más veloz- lo escuchaste susurrar con la respiración entrecortada- p-para superar a Aominecchi. ¿Cómo puedo ganarle un uno a uno?...

Aomine… Aomine… claro, Aomine era áquel chico alto, moreno de cabellera azul oscuro que era uno de los titulares del equipo de Teiko, la escuela a la que asistías. Le diste un último vistazo y seguiste tu camino. Al parecer el "chico modelo" no era tan superficial como pensabas.

* * *

-(T/N)-chan, (T/N)-chan – escuchabas y sentías a tu amiga jalonearte pero no podías responder, estabas en shock- Mou~ (T/N)-chan, tengo que irme- reaccionaste enseguida deteniéndola del brazo.

-¿C-cómo que te vas?- tartamudeaste.

-Sí, hoy no podré quedarme contigo, tengo que ir a una comida con mis padres. Nos vemos mañana- te sonrió y se despidió.

El salón estaba completamente vació, nada podía ser peor. Y todo porque al grandioso profesor se le ocurrió dejarte como encargada de la limpieza del salón por este día, y no es que te desagradara ni mucho menos, solo estaba el pequeño detalle de que quien te ayudaría en esa labor no era otro más que Kise. Volteaste a mirarlo, él estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas de lo más tranquilo.

-(T/A)-san, ¿por donde deberíamos comenzar?- preguntó mientras se acercaba con un par de escobas, cubeta y esponjas. Al menos mostraba algo de sensatez al no dejarte sola, como solían tenían por costumbre los chicos.

-Etto… primero sería bueno limpiar la pizarra- contestaste y le quitaste una esponja para comenzar con el trabajo. Fue muy fácil para ti limpiar de la mitad para abajo, pero de la mitad para arriba… digamos que no eras muy alta y eso dificultaba las cosas. Escuchaste la risa del rubio y entonces una cálida mano se posó en tu cabello.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- dijo mientras comenzaba a tallar la parte de arriba. En verdad era alto, obviamente como parte del club de básquetbol tenía que serlo.

Ignorando ese hecho, ambos prosiguieron con la limpieza, aunque pensaste que seria más tardado, el rubio pasó todo el rato hablando acerca de una cosa y otra, así que para cuando te habías dado cuenta ya habían terminado.

-(T/A)-san ¿te gusta el básquetbol?- preguntó Kise, que estaba sentado en el suelo junto al escritorio.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Kise-san?- arqueaste una ceja

-Porque estas en la mayoría de los partidos- sonrió

¿Cómo había notado eso? Por un momento pensaste en decir que todo era porque tus amigas que casi te arrastraban hasta allí, pero tampoco eras tan mala para decir algo tan cruel.

-Mi hermano juega básquetbol – contestaste- hace tiempo que no lo veo, y mirando el básquetbol lo siento más cerca. Disfruto mucho viendo los partidos- sonreíste sinceramente, de verdad era cierto lo que decías. Si bien tus amigas solo iban a admirar a Kise, tú lo hacías porque te gustaba el deporte que tu hermano amaba.

-Oh~ ya veo- se pusó de pie- Es por eso que a veces te saltas tus prácticas de gimnasia para ver los juegos.

Te sorprendiste ante lo mencionado, ¿acaso te vigilaba?

-Al principio solo buscaba algo en que pasar mi tiempo- prosiguió mientras lo escuchabas atenta- pero después de conocer a Aominecchi y los titulares de Teiko, me doy cuenta que en verdad amo el básquet. Todo lo que me propusiera lo podía realizar, incluso mejorarlo. Pero el básquetbol es diferente… - su mirada brillo intensamente- ¡Estoy decidido a darlo todo de mí!

Sonreíste y asentiste, definitivamente esta era una faceta de Kise que desconocías. Sin duda, él era capaz de lograrlo.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos Kise-san

-Ya que es tarde te acompañaré a tu casa (T/N)-san- sonrió alegre.

-¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?- preguntaste un tanto molesta. ¿Cómo es que de pronto cambio de llamarte por tu apellido a la confianza de llamarte por tu nombre?

Entonces, el rubio sonrió de manera diferente, lo que todos podrían categorizar como sumamente coqueta. Poco a poco se acercó a ti acorralándote contra la pared, mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado y acercaba su rostro al tuyo.

-Si lo prefieres puedo llamarte ¡(T/N)-CHAN!- susurró cerca de tu oído. Su acercamiento había logrado ponerte nerviosa, casi sentías su respiración en tu cuello. Trataste de mantener la calma, no podías perder los estribos con él. Apenas tratabas de convencerte que no era tan mala persona y ahora salía con esto.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que venias a verme a mis juegos, admito que me decepcionó un poco saber que no era así- terminó de decir tenido su rostro muy cerca del tuyo.

Estabas segura que pronto notaría tu nerviosismo y el sonrojo que estaba a punto de asomarse por tus mejillas. Lo único que impulsivamente hiciste fue darle un pisotón, logrando que se alejara mientras sobaba su pie lastimado.

-D-deja de d-decir tonterías- te giraste aparentemente molesta, pero era para evitar que mirara tu cara sonrojada.

-¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma!- repetía el rubio sonriendo como un niño que hace una travesura.

Te relajaste un poco y entonces comenzaste a reír junto con él.

* * *

-¡(T/N)-CHAN!- escuchaste gritar al rubio detrás de ti y te giraste hacía él.

-Ya te dije que no me llamas por mi nombre- lo miraste seria- no soy tu fan ni nada parecido.

-Pero… pero somos amigos (T/N)-chan- hizo una mueca de desánimo- Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Suficiente tengo con llamarte sin honoríficos Kise.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- Y bien ¿almorzamos juntos?

Ryota ni siquiera espero una respuesta (que seguro sería negativa) sino que te tomó de la mano y se dirigió hasta las bancas que estaban cerca del jardín de la escuela. Suspiraste y sacaste cuatro onigiris que empezaste a comer lentamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que traes (T/N)-chan?- preguntó con cara de sorpresa- ¿No se supone que las chicas normales traen un gran almuerzo hecho por ellas mismas?- Kise hacía ademanes con sus manos.

-"¿Chicas normales?"- pensaste- No es mi afición la cocina. Mientras me alimente no importa que coma- contéstate mientras tomabas otro onigiri.

Kise hizo un puchero, y luego tomó uno de tus onigiris dándole una gran mordida.

-Mientras lo hayas hecho tú, todo es realmente delicioso- soltó de pronto provocando que te atragantaras, mientras los demás estudiantes los observaban curiosos y hasta celosos, especialmente las chicas.

-(T/N)-chan, así que aquí estas- Aki llegó corriendo hasta ti- Recuerda que mañana tenemos que repartir los volantes del festival para que vayan a nuestro puesto. Así que llega temprano.

-Ok- guiñaste un ojo.

-Y organízate bien con tu compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué? ¿No vamos a ir juntas?

-¿Eh? No, yo hice equipo con Iwamura, como pensé que tú irías con Kise-kun…

-¿Por qué habría de ir con él?- señalaste al sujeto en cuestión que seguía devorando tu almuerzo.

-Lo supuse, ya que veo que se llevan muy bien. Aunque no sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos.

Una venita salto en tu frente. ¿Amigos? Pero si Aki siempre supo que no lo soportabas… Con lo que Aki dijo no pudiste concentrarte el resto del día, rogabas que fuera la hora de la salida. Y es que, aparte de que Kise se convirtió de un día para otro en tu "amigo", tenías que soportar las pesadas miradas de sus fans, que literalmente te fulminaban con sus agresivos ojos.

Abandonaste el salón y fuiste directo al gimnasio, ya había pasado la hora de salida y no había práctica por lo que era un lugar perfecto para pasar un rato sola. Cuando llegaste observaste el canasto que contenía los balones, tu curiosidad se hizo presente de nuevo al recodar la figura de tu hermano encestando el balón. Te acercaste y tomaste uno, a primera vista se veía fácil, pero después de tantos intentos fallidos te diste cuenta que no era así.

-Eres muy mala para esto- se escuchó la voz burlona de Kise. Cuando lo observaste ya tenía el balón en sus manos- Tienes que hacerlo así- dijo haciendo gala de un tiro de tres puntos.

-Oh~ así que los donqueos no es lo único que puedes hacer.

Él sonrió confiado.

-Sin embargo no se acercan a los tiros de Midorima-san- te burlaste.

Kise se acercó y tomó otro balón.

-Lo sé, pero…- te entrego el balón e hizo que voltearas en dirección de la canasta- eso lo superaré algún día. Hoy te enseñare como encestar.

Se colocó detrás de ti. - Debes de tomar esta posición- dijo mientras acomodaba tus piernas, después de eso pasó sus brazos por atrás de tu espalda colocando sus manos sobre las tuyas para sostener el balón.

"Si alguien nos viera, pensaría que me estas abrazando, idiota" pensaste, pero tu corazón latía tan rápido con su acercamiento que no podías alejarte de él.

-Ahora toma un poco de impulso, flexionando tus piernas y… listo- finalizó lanzando el balón en sintonía contigo. Y encestó.

Era la primera vez que lograbas hacerlo. Incluso podrías hasta festejarlo sino fuera porque Kise seguía sosteniendo tus manos y su respiración la sentías tan cerca que hacía que se te pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Etto… ¿Kise…?

-(T/N)-chan, ¿no te gusto ni aunque sea un poco?- dijo escondiendo su rostro en tu hombro.

-¿Q-qué… q-qué?- preguntaste nerviosa- Y-yo…

El rubio te giró hacía él y aún cuando su ojos se escondían con la mirada baja, podías notar el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Kise… tú…- te detuviste al no saber que decir.

-No es coincidencia que notará tu presencia en los partidos, ni que supiera lo de tus clases de gimnasia. Desde la primera vez que te ví toda mi atención se centro en ti. Incluso te buscaba con la mirada, porque con solo verte me animaba. ¡Yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti!- dijo casi gritando.

Tus ojos se abriendo de par en par. Él se acercó a ti y te dio un suave beso en los labios. Y aunque tu cabeza decía que lo alejaras, no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que corresponder su beso. Cuando se separaron, tus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, y tu mirada se envolvió en un dulce brillo ante su cálido beso.

Kise solo necesito eso para darse cuenta que no te era indiferente y entonces tomó tu mano sonriéndote.

Definitivamente, _él _era el tipo de persona que odiabas… egocéntrico y presumido. Pero si te preguntaban que era lo que te había hecho cambiar de opinión, era su dulce sonrisa e ingenuidad como la de un niño. Que aún con sus defectos era capaz de mostrar una madurez más allá de lo que simples ojos pueden contemplar. Por que nada es perfecto, pero siempre puedes aprender a mirar el lado bueno de las cosas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Puff... ¿lo terminaste? Si es asi mis mas sinceras felicitaciones xD. Nunca he sido buena escribiendo, asi que espero no haberte aburrido. Esta historia esta basada en una personal xD y no es porque me haya pasado eso, si no que cuando comence a ver Kuroko no Basuke, me dije: "Kise no es para nada mi tipo... Definitivamente no me gustara" ... pero al final termino convirtiendose en mi segundo favorito de la serie junto con Aomine. Las vueltas que da la vida :P Muchas Gracias por leer ;) Me despido por el momento.

**-Suno-**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entrener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** ¿Como se la pasaron esta semana? Jamas pensé que actualizaría tan pronto, supongo que como aun no se me ocurre que escribir para mi fic de KHR se me siguen ocurriendo las ideas para este fic :D Y es que como mis musas estan durmiendo, creo que sueñan con Kuroko *o* Muchas gracias a todas las personas lindas que me dejaron un review. A puesto a que con solo el titulo del capitulo saben a quien se refiere xD Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero se las diré al final, porque no creo que quieran seguir leyendo mis cosas sino que quieren pasar a la acción (?) xD

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: (T/S)- **Aqui va tu signo zodiacal** (T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido.

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Miracle No.2: ¿Signos no compatibles?**

**Personaje Principal: Midorima Shintarou**

_Horóscopos Oha Asa ~_

_(T/S) hoy tendrás un día agradable, trata de pasarlo relajado. Sin embargo ten cuidado con los cáncer ya que tu compatibilidad con ellos es cero. Evita toparte con personas de este signo. _

Suspiraste mientras apagabas la radio y tomabas tus cosas. Era un nuevo día, pero tu horóscopo era el mismo de siempre, estaba claro que tú y los "cáncer" nunca serian compatibles.

Te dirigiste a tu salón a tomar las clases normales de todos los días. Shūtoku era una gran escuela, no esperabas que tan pronto como regresaste de E.U.A, tus padres te inscribieran precisamente en esa escuela.

Entraste por la puerta, diste un vistazo alrededor y ahí estaba él, el prodigio de Teiko, Midorima Shintarou. Estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana leyendo un libro. Aún cuando pasara el tiempo, Midorima no cambiaba en absoluto, tu amigo de la infancia era difícil de descifrar. Quién diría que hasta estarían juntos en la misma clase, casi era "el destino". Sacudiste la cabeza, él era el tonto que te había contagiado con esas supersticiones, tú ni siquiera escuchabas el horóscopo y mírate, ahora lo consultabas todos los días.

Suspiraste de nuevo… últimamente se estaba haciendo una costumbre el suspirar.

Al medio día fuiste hacía el gimnasio, donde Midorima acostumbra a practicar.

-Shin ~, Shin ~ - llamaste un par de veces, siendo ignorada por él, quien se concentraba en lanzar a la canasta- Shin ~

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó por fin cuando se dio cuenta que no te detendrías.

-Lo mismo que todos los días desde que regrese. Hablar contigo.

-No tengo tiempo. Necesito seguir practicando.

Bufaste molesta. De nada servia buscarlo con esa actitud.

-Deja a Shin-chan…- escuchaste decir a tus espaldas- Ven, vamos (T/N)-chan, vayamos fuera- dijo un chico alto de ojos y cabello oscuro.

-Takao, ¿qué crees que haces? Hoy han entrenamiento- dijo Midorima quien limpiaba sus gafas.

-A diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo algo que hablar con tu "amiga"- soltó Takao con un tono y expresión extraña, mientras tomaba tu mano y jalaba hacía afuera.

Ambos llegaron hasta el patio, donde por fin te soltó.

-Shin-chan es un cabeza dura- dijo divertido mientras se recargaba en una pared.

-Lo sé. No se que tanto puede costarle hablar un momento conmigo. Ni siquiera porque somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

-Ese es el problema con él.

-¿A que te refieres Takao-kun?- preguntaste intrigada.

-Quiere verte como su amiga, pero no puede hacerlo. Solamente se esta escudando para que no te des cuenta.

Ladeaste tu cabeza en signo de duda. A veces Takao hacía difícil que entendieras las cosas.

-(T/N)-chan ¿de verdad tampoco te das cuenta?- soltó con sorpresa para luego negar con la cabeza- Dime ¿tú ves a Shin-chan como tu amigo?- preguntó haciéndote poner nerviosa por el tono en que lo mencionó.

-Yo… c-claro… bueno…- dudaste mientras un sonrojo teñía tus mejillas, sin embargo no había razón para negarlo, mucho menos a Takao a quien ahora veías como un buen amigo.- No. Shin es la persona que quiero- declaraste con firmeza después de pensarlo.

Takao comenzó a reír para luego acariciar tu cabello.

-A eso me refiero, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare- guiño un ojo para luego marcharse mientras te dejaba ahí.

* * *

_Horóscopos Oha Asa ~_

_Hoy para los cáncer, tu fortuna es absoluta. Se te presentara un oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar. Aprovéchala bien. Tu amuleto de la suerte de hoy es: un objeto que pertenezca a la persona que más quieres. _

"¡Oh! Shin siempre tiene días buenos" pensaste mientras seguías escuchando atenta la radio, sin embargo tal distracción hizo que tropezaras con alguien en el camino. Al levantar la mirada te diste cuenta que era Takao, quien te esperaba en la entrada.

-¡Buenos días (T/N)-chan!-saludó amable

-Hola Takao-kun- sonreíste mientras te quitabas los audífonos.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo tu pequeño radio- ¿Escuchabas el horóscopo de hoy?

-No es nada importante- lo guardaste enseguida dentro de tu mochila- es una de las tonterías que Shin me pegó, creo que ser su amiga me ha contagiado de su estupidez- sonreíste nerviosa.

-Shin-chan… él de verdad siempre ha tenido buena suerte- contestó con un semblante un poco deprimido- Lo envidio, tuvo la fortuna de conocerte antes- suspiró resignado.

Parpadeaste un par de veces sin comprender al cien por ciento a lo que se refería.

-Bueno al menos disfrutaré esto, puede que sea la única vez que podré hacerlo.

-¿Qué significa eso Takao-kun?- preguntaste confundida.

-Se la forma de que Shin-chan hable contigo.

Justo cuando ibas a preguntar cómo, sentiste a Takao acercarse hasta ti, rodeando con sus manos tu cintura y atrayéndote hacía él. Estabas sorprendida por tal acción, él acercó su rostro al tuyo depositando un beso muy cerca de tus labios.

-(T/N) …- escuchaste la voz de Midorima a tu espalda, lo que provocó que te soltaras del agarre de Takao.

Midorima lucía su rostro sereno de siempre, sin embargo había un rastro de molestia en sus ojos que no podía disimular. Enseguida te tomó de la mano y te jalo lejos de ahí. Tú solo lo seguiste a donde te llevaba y al voltear de reojo observaste a Takao que sonreía y se despedía de ti con la mano.

Esa era la primera vez, desde que regresaste, que Shintarou te llamaba por tu nombre como antes. Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque, donde te soltó pero sin voltear a verte.

-No te acerques a Takao- dijo de repente con tono molesto haciéndote estremecer.

-Que demonios… he querido hablar contigo desde que regrese ¿y lo único que me dirás es eso?- respondiste molesta.

-No volveré a repetirlo- contestó mientras se alejaba de ti.

Estabas a punto de gritarle de nuevo, cuando notaste que en su maletín de la escuela llevaba colgando un llavero. Al observarlo detenidamente recordaste que era áquel llavero que te gustaba tanto y que llevabas contigo siempre, el mismo que le regalaste antes de partir a E.U.A.

"_Un objeto que pertenezca a la persona que más quieres". _Fue lo que recordaste de inmediato.

-Ese llavero es…- te acercaste hasta él

-Es mi objeto de la suerte- contestó, sin embargo su rostro se transformó en uno de sorpresa- A-a lo q-que me refiero, es q-que… hoy mi objeto de la suerte es un llavero, y como este es el único que tengo, p-pues- respondía nervioso tratando de acomodar sus gafas- Mañana te lo devolveré si lo quieres.

Escondiste tu mirada bajo tu flequillo, áquello te había hecho sentir muy feliz, era un mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Claro que él no se imaginaba que desde que te habías mudado, adquiriste su costumbre de escuchar el horóscopo todos los días.

Midorima te observó unos segundos y continuó su camino. Tú, por tu parte, ya no podías seguir callando tus sentimientos.

-Shin, ¿tú me quieres?- preguntaste temerosa y claramente sonrojada mientras observabas como tal pregunta hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

Pareció meditarlo antes de contestar.

-Tu signo y el mío no son compatibles (T/N)- contestó sin mirarte- Nuestros signos no pueden llevarse bien.

Seguiste observando su espalda, esa era la respuesta más tonta que pudo haberte dado, pero al mismo tiempo era el tipo de respuesta que se esperaría de él.

Avanzaste hasta él con fuerza, haciendo que volteará y sin darle un segundo, lo tomaste por la camisa haciéndolo agachar hasta tu altura para poder besarlo. Midorima se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero tú no lo soltaste, al contrario, con tus manos rodeaste su cuello para atraerlo más a ti.

Escuchaste como su maletín cayo al suelo y entonces pudiste sentir el contacto de sus manos en tu cintura, rodeándote poco a poco, correspondiendo áquel beso que parecía habían esperado por mucho tiempo.

¿Signos no compatibles? Al diablo con los horóscopos, porque eso no significaba que su personalidad y sentimientos no lo fueran, y ese beso te lo demostraba y confirmaba.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **¿Qué tal les pareció? Sip, quedo más corto que el Kise xD Pero bueno no se que tan largos pueda hacer los capítulos, eso dependerá de las ideas que se me ocurran u.u No se si al final fue mas MidorimaxLectora o si fue mas TakaoxLectora. Quien viera a Takao con sus estrategias locas (?) aunque yo quiero que la aplique conmigo *-* Ademas de que Midorima se hace del rogar y el difícil. Y ahora aqui es donde entra la idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, he estado pensando en que una vez que termine los capitulos de personajexlector (aunque puede que sea antes de eso xD) seguir escribiendo historias pero ahora divididas en two-shot, ¿la razon? Bueno quiero hacer capitulos donde haya celos, muchos celos xD por eso pienso meter triangulo amorosos. Osea en resumidas palabras seria algo parecido a este one-shot, por ejemplo: MidorimaxLectoraxTakao. De esa manera escribiria el capitulo desarrollando la historia y despues subiria la segunda parte de esa misma historia donde la lectora elige con quien quedarse (esto entraria en votacion mediante sus reviews, ustedes eligirian quien quieren que sea el ganador de su amor *o*)

No se que tal les parezca, de todas formas todavía tengo que consultarlo con la almohada xD Eso es todo por hoy, gracias de nuevo por leer estas pequeñas historias. Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber, me gusta saber en que me equivoque y como puedo mejorar. Les deseo una excelente semana.

**-Suno-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**LovelyGirl84:** Nuevamente gracias por tu hermoso review , fuiste la primera en decirme unas lindas palabras *o* Jajaja yo tambien pensé que el siguiente que escribiría seria el de Aomine, pero ese hombre se me resiste *-* asdasdas ... se hace el dificil y no quiere ser plasmado ñ-ñ Por cierto yo tambien estoy viendo Free! en lo que espero que llegue la segunda temporada de Kuroko :D Y que no te quede duda de que vere Inazuma Eleven. Ya tengo internet de nuevo, asi que pronto me tendras por tus fics ;) Te envio un fuerte abrazo

**artemisa93:** Vivi-chan, gracias por tu review, espero que este que escribí también te guste.

**Katze02Anime: **Gracias por leer, como ves seguiré subiendo mas (mientras tenga ideas claro xD) Espero que este, como el de Kise tambien te guste ;)

**Yoko-chan:** Si lo se, Kise es todo un loquillo, pero extremadamente tierno *w*

**Caro-chan: **Jajaja gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que no habia pensado en una continuacion, pero puede que ocurra *o* Si no, por lo menos te puedo asegurar que habra mas historias de Kise ;D Gracias por tus palabras. Y bueno no escribi el de Aomine, pero sera mas adelante :D Un abrazo.

**BlackRoses01: **Si te entiendo, por eso me anime a escribir uno asi, porque casi no hay de este tipo. Gracias por leer la historia, no se que tan rápido actualice, pero espero que sea seguido. Por cierto me di cuenta que tienes un fic personajexlector *o* Te prometo que lo leere pronto a mi tambien me gustan historias de este tipo :D


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** ¡Hi! Minna-san, oh oh, esta semana me atrase (aunque en realidad no creo actualizar cada semana xD), sin embargo créanme que no es porque no quisiera, sino que estuve ocupada con algunas cosillas del trabajo, y porque para la otra semana entro a la escuela de nuevo u.u espero escribir mucho en las clases que no me gustan xD ok no .-. sin embargo creo que puede que sea mas difícil escribir. Aun asi pensare en como desarrollar los two-shot que les mencione, mi cabeza me esta dando unas ideas locas (?) :D Gracias de nuevo a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: **** (T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido.

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Miracle No.3: No me conformo**

**Personaje Principal: Kuroko Tetsuya**

Recordabas perfectamente el día que conociste por primera vez a la "sombra" de Teiko. Su débil presencia hacía que pasara desapercibido para varias personas, pero eso no borraba sus pases, los cuales eran increíbles.

Tus días en Teiko fueron simples, iguales a los de muchos, nunca te acercaste demasiado a él y nunca mantuviste una conversación de más de tres segundos, sin embargo eso no impidió que estuvieras al tanto de su progreso en el básquetbol, gracias a ello comenzaste a admirar su talento y esfuerzo.

Y con cada día que pasaba centrabas más y más tu atención en él. Era inevitable no admirarle… era inevitable no quererlo…

Pero dicen que todo tiene un principio y un final, y Teiko no era la excepción a la regla. ¿Por qué llegaste a pensar que tu relación con él no tendría un final también?

Sí, eso pensabas, después de graduarse era natural que él asistiera a una escuela con un equipo de basket que supiera aprovechar su talento.

Pero cual fue tu sorpresa al re-encontrarte con él en Seirin. ¿Significaba entonces que ése no era su final? Pero en realidad ¿habían tenido un comienzo?

Todo sucedió sin que te dieras cuenta, Kuroko llegó a Seirin, Kagami tambien se unió al equipo y juntos formaron una nueva luz y sombra. Tú, por tu parte, gracias a tu amigo Mitobe y Riko, ahora eras la manager del equipo. El interés que generaste en el básquetbol permitió que poco a poco amaras ese deporte, y tal y como Riko te mencionó, ella necesitaba ayuda para poder seguir con el progreso de Seirin como un equipo.

Y como buena manager hacías todo lo que estaba en tus manos para lograrlo, incluso habías aprendido masajes especiales para reconfortarlos después de un duro e intenso partido. Definitivamente todo pasaba por algo.

-(T/N)-san, ¿qué haces aquí?- escuchaste a tu espalda interrumpiendo tus recuerdos.

-Oh Kuro-chan ¿todavía sigues aquí?- dejaste de limpiar la cancha para regresar a verlo. La mayoría de los chicos se asustaban cuando Kuroko aparecía así de repente, pero tú sin embargo te habías acostumbrado desde la primera vez.

-Sí- respondió con su monótono rostro- Aún es extraño oírte llamarme así.

-Lo siento si te incómoda, pero realmente me gusta llamarte así- sonreíste rascando tu cabeza- ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, tambien llamo así a mi gato.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza del peli-celeste.

-Mhm, así esta bien (T/N)-san, pero ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Estaba terminando de limpiar, debe quedar listo para que mañana temprano comiencen a practicar.

-Me quedaré a ayudarte, después podemos ir a casa juntos- finalizó y se dirigió al otro extremo de la cancha para ayudarte a limpiarla y que ambos terminarán mas rápido.

Lo observaste unos segundos y sonreíste, esos eran los momentos por los que agradecías que ahora fueran amigos, estabas dispuesta a aprovechar todo el tiempo que dejaste perdiste en Teiko.

Justo como había dicho, cuando terminaron de limpiar te llevo directo a casa.

-(T/N)-san, mañana después del entrenamiento ¿puedes acompañarme a pasear a *"Nigou"? Kagami-kun no quiere hacerlo y los senpais tienen cosas que hacer.

-Claro que sí- contestaste alegre despidiéndote de él.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

-Oh~ oh~, así que pasaste toda la tarde junto a Kuroko-kun, eh~- Riko te examinó con una mirada traviesa mientras daba vueltas a tu alrededor.

-Solo paseamos a "Nigou", y después comimos un helado Riko-senpai, eso es todo.

-Si claro…- exclamo tratando de extraer información sobre un posible "progreso" en su relación, como ella solía llamarlo.

Exhalaste por décima vez, tratando de darle a entender que perdía su tiempo si creía que había sucedido algo más.

Pero de repente, ella detuvo su paso y te observó tomando una actitud seria.

-(T/N) ¿por qué no se lo dices a Kuroko-kun?- preguntó con su mirada fija en ti- sobre tus sentimientos.

Meditaste unos segundos la respuesta.

-Supongo que considero que cualquier cosa que no tiene principio no puede tener un final- contestaste- Desde que conozco a Kuro-chan siempre he admirado su amor por el baloncesto y siempre he creído que todo lo que se proponga será capaz de lograrlo. No quiero interferir de ninguna manera en la meta que se ha propuesto junto a Kagami y Seirin. Siempre he sabido que eso es lo más importante para él. En el pasado también observé el interés de Satsuki-san por Kuro-chan, pero más que eso, él tenía otras prioridades, justo como ahora. Realmente me conformo siendo su amiga y apoyándolo hasta donde me sea posible.

-Ya veo- Riko suspiró- Ahora me interesa saber ¿qué es lo que piensa Kuroko-kun al respecto a eso?- sonrió de lado, provocando que voltearas de inmediato. Cuando lo hiciste te diste cuenta que Kuroko miraba en tu dirección fijamente.

Riko salió dejándolos solos, sonriendo como si de una victoria se tratara. Tú no sabias que hacer, ¿era posible que hubiera escuchado toda su conversación?

-(T/N)-san, tengamos una cita mañana- soltó natural.

-… ¿eh?...- Parpadeaste un par de veces sin saber que decir.

-Realmente ¿estas bien siendo solo mi amiga?- prosiguió sin esperar respuestas- Es cierto que deseo que nos convirtamos en los mejores de Japón, pero…- se detuvo un momento- Como tú bien has dicho, creo que cualquier cosa que uno se proponga puede lograrlo mientras se esfuerce. Incluso hay ocasiones en que sin darte cuenta ya lo has logrado.

La mirada baja que tenías la elevaste para verlo.

-Kuro-chan, tú…- otra vez callaste. Esas palabras, ¿cómo debías interpretarlas?

-No me conformo- contestó y te miró con intensidad- Yo no me conformo con que seas solo mi amiga (T/N)-san- esa determinación que lo caracterizaba en los momentos serios, ahora la tenia de nuevo.

Kuroko se acercó hasta ti, y tomó tu mano delicadamente entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos. Al principió te sorprendiste, un gesto poco común en él, sin embargo correspondiste su acto porque solo teniéndolo cerca te sentías cómoda y confortada. Aunque no te mirara fijo, aunque no te diera un abrazo, aunque de su boca no saliera un "te quiero", ver su rostro con un sonrojo, ocultando su mirada, te lo decía todo.

Te llevo hasta la salida, con la misma expresión de siempre, sin embargo podías sentir la calidez con la que sostenía tu mano.

-Me gusta que seas tú quien me llame "Kuro-chan"- dijo y luego te atrajo más cerca de él.

Asentiste mientras recargabas tu cabeza en su hombro. Después de todo, permanecerías junto a él y no estabas dispuesta a que ese comienzo tuviera un final.

* * *

***Numero 2, nuestro adorable perrito, no sabia si ponerle "Numero 2" o "Nigou" asi que opte por la segunda xD**

**Notas Finales: **Jajaja nunca creí que el siguiente que haría seria el de Kuroko *u* asdasdas es que Kuroko es tan... tan... no se, su rostro sin expresiones hacen difícil saber que piensa. Digo, me lo imagino con toda seriedad diciendo: "No me conformo" xD Y hasta el momento ha sido el único que no les dio besito. Aunque si lo pienso bien, Midorima fue "casi" obligado xD porque en realidad fue la lectora quien se lo besuqueo :P En fin, realmente quedo muy corto u.u lo siento por eso, creo que mi cerebro no carburo bien las ideas *w* Necesito ideas para el de Kagami, creo que no manejo muy bien su personalidad *es extremadamente rudo y tierno (?) xD* Me despido, espero que pasen un buen fin de semana ;)

**Suno**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Katze02Anime: **Hola de nuevo, gracias por leer el segundo capitulo. Que bueno que te haya agradado la idea de los two-shot, estoy trabajando en ello ;D , lo se yo también sentí lastima del pobre Takao. Espero que este de Kuroko también te guste.

**artemisa93: **Vivi-chan gracias por tus palabras :D Aun trabajo en mi redaccion , pero es una alegría saber que te guste como escribo. Midorima celoso fue fenomenal *o* hasta yo lo ame, aunque me dio lastima Takao u.u Jajaja de hecho pensé en lo de los two-shot precisamente porque lo que me contaste del foro rol en el que estas xD es tan asdasd *u* imaginarlo :P

**Saeki Hikari:** Bienvenida :D gracias por prestarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer. Que bueno que te gustaran los dos capítulos, ahora fue el turno de Kuroko, espero puedas darme tu opinion, creo que quedo un poco raro xD tienes mucha razon, es bueno tener una mayor variedad. Gracias por tu hermoso review.

**Yoko-chan:** Hola Yoko, que bueno que te haya gustado, si ese Tsundere-megane es kawaiioso! *3* pero Takao llevo la peor parte u.u .Gracias por apoyarme en la idea de los two-shot :D

**asdgglhjkl:** Jejeje deje ese nick, aunque me gustaria llamarte de otro modo, eso no quita que te agradezca enormemente tu review. Me alegra saber que te gusto, y creo que el de Kise fue porque era mas largo, ademas de que el rubio es un poco atrevido xD Estare trabajando en los two-shot, espero puedas leerlos :D

**LovelyGirl84:** *toma un bat y la golpea en la cabeza* xD No te preocupes Nuria (lo dice después de golpearte xD) lo importante es que dejaste tu review, el cual agradezco mucho, siempre me alegra leerte *o* de verdad, me alegras mi dia con tu comentario. Jajaja ese Midorima nunca cambiara... y Takao siempre tomando todo a la ligera (y aprovechando tambien xD) pero si tuvo las de perder... es que el no tiene tanta suerte como Shin xD Y pensar que pude hacer antes el de Kuroko que el de Aomine :D nunca lo hubiera creido. Ademas creo que ya me han animado con los de los two-shot, espero que cuando los empiece a subir tambien te gusten ;D Por cierto Free! ya lo estoy viendo *o* Inazuma apenas llevo un capitulo *w* asdasd espero avanzar rapido, gracias por la recomendacion ;)


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** Waa lamento mucho la demora u.u Es que como les dije esta semana fue muy pesada, primero porque entre a la escuela y tuve que reorganizar todo mi horario, para poderlo balancear entre mi trabajo y las clases. Ademas de que Kagami sigue dándome dolores de cabeza xD Agradezo que no se olviden de esta pobre autora que aunque no escribe tan bien como quisiera puede tener lectores tan geniales como ustedes *-* Muchas gracias. Les dejo el siguiente shot, un poco más largo que el de Kurokocchi xD Espero les guste, y si no les gusta pueden dejarme sus comentarios para mejorar ;) Nos leemos más abajo :D

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido.

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miracle No.4: No eres mi tipo.**

**Personaje Principal: Aomine Daiki **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aomine Daiki- gritaste enojada mientras le tapabas el sol al chico que estaba recostado frente a ti. Ignorándote por completo se giró sobre su lugar dándote la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?- masculló con tono aburrido.

-¿C-cómo q-que que quiero?- repetiste molesta- Llevo esperándote más de una hora en el aula de asesoría.

-Nunca dije que iría. No necesito asesoría ni clases extras. Nada.

-Tú grandísimo…

-Idiota- completó tu frase- Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces- contestó acomodándose nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

El viento movió sus cabellos azul oscuro. Lo miraste, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, descanso… totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado. Generalmente siempre lo veías con el ceño fruncido y su mirada atemorizante. Desde que entraste a la Academia Touo y lo conociste, nunca lo viste con una sonrisa, siempre era áquella aura de soledad, vació y tristeza. Ahora parecía estar profundamente sereno, en los músculos de su cara no había tensión alguna. Era tan extraño que hasta daba miedo.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí, admirándome?- soltó logrando sorprenderte- Comenzaré a creer que eres una acosadora.

-¿Q-qué? Yo nunca acosaría a un tipo como tú- bufaste sonrojada, agradeciendo que aún tuviera los ojos cerrados- A menos que…- meditaste.

-¿A menos que qué?- preguntó abriendo un ojo.

-Que de esa manera logre convencerte- sonreíste maliciosa- Eres el único del que puedo obtener eso.

-No. Ya te dije que la respuesta es no- contestó enseguida

-Vamos, es lo único que pido por darte asesoría- reprochaste.

-No recuerdo haber sido yo quien lo pidió. No necesito estudiar contigo.

-Podrás ser un prodigio en la cancha, pero en lo que se refiere a los estudios, apestas.

-Ese es mi problema. Además nadie te pidió que te unieras al club de básquetbol femenino.

-No es porque me lo pidan, es porque me gusta.

-En primer lugar, ¿por qué te unirías a un club para que el que no tienes talento?- preguntó con mirada de grandeza- ¿Quieres ligarte a alguien?- se burló

-Puede ser…- contestaste intentando seguir el juego de sus bromas, pero con la mirada seria que lanzo hacía ti preferiste no seguir- Claro que no. Me gusta el basket.

-De cualquier forma, ya he dicho que no- se giró serio- No necesito prácticar, mucho menos tendría porque entrenarte.

-Al contrario de ti, que eres un monstruo, yo sí necesito prácticar- dijiste molesta, pero luego maldijiste tu boca al notar la mirada agresiva que te lanzo.

De pronto todo se volvió incomodo, por suerte para ti, el celular de Aomine sonó distrayendo su atención al mensaje que había recibido, dejándote respirar tranquila.

-Me voy, Satsuki quiere verme- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, si es Momoi-san quien te lo pide, vas de inmediato. Pero a mí no puedes hacerme ni un favor- soltaste mucho más molesta de lo normal, pero frenaste tu hablar al ser conciente de lo que acababas de decir. Un día de estos te cortarías la lengua.

Aomine te observó un par de segundos, luego de ello se acercó colocando su frente contra la tuya.

-¿Estas enferma (T/N)?- preguntó mirándote a los ojos- O es solo que estas celosa de Satsuki- continuó burlándose.

-C-claro q-que no- apartaste tu rostro del de él bruscamente.

Él rió levemente.

-De cualquier forma, no eres mi tipo- se giró a punto de irse- Las prefiero con pechos más grandes- dijo mientras se despedía de ti con la mano.

Tú te quedaste ahí, arrodillada con la mirada oculta bajo tu flequillo.

"Así que por eso prefieres a Momoi-san" pensaste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Idiota… se lo podías repetir todas las veces que fuera necesario sin cansarte. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo? Por lo menos hubiera tenido la decencia de avisarte. Lo esperaste tanto tiempo solo para que te dejara en cuanto Momoi le mando ese mensaje.

Pateaste una piedra, algún día te las pagaría. De pronto un balón de basket llego rodando hasta tus pies, lo tomaste buscando con la mira al dueño. Fue una sorpresa encontrarte con que los dueños eran precisamente la nueva luz y su sombra.

-Oh~ (T/N) eres tú- se acercó el pelirrojo mientras le entregabas el balón.

-Tetsuya… Taiga- pronunciaste su nombre con una sonrisa.

-Konbanwa (T/N)-san- saludó Kuroko.

Los tres comenzaron una animada conversación, y entonces decidiste tomar asiento mientras los veías prácticar. Desde áquel partido que sostuvieron contra Aomine, el cual perdieron, te acercaste a ellos. No, de hecho desde mucho antes sentías curiosidad por conocerlos, sin embargo fue hasta mucho después que decidiste hablarles.

Aún observándoles, podías apreciar su excelente juego en equipo. Era admirable. Y entonces recordaste al moreno, según lo que Momoi te contaba, él era la antigua "luz" de Kuroko. ¿Cómo sería el juego en equipo de Daiki y Tetsuya? De verdad te hubiera gustado conocerlo en áquella época.

-¿Te pasa algo (T/N)?- escuchaste preguntar a Kagami

-Te ves un poco desanimada- le siguió el peliceleste.

Suspiraste y entonces les contaste acerca de tu entrada al club de básquetbol, y el deseo de tener a alguien que te enseñara un poco, excluyendo por supuesto, el hecho de que Aomine se había negado.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte, ¿no es así Kagami-kun?- aseguró Kuroko dándole un vistazo a Kagami, quien asintió no muy seguro.

Te pusiste de pie de inmediato, no desaprovecharías la oportunidad que te estaban brindando.

Ambos comenzaron enseñándote lo básico. Unos cuantos pases, dribleos, fintas, lanzamiento hacía la canasta, etc.

-Ah~ Tetsu-kun~- escuchaste la voz de Momoi, lo que te distrajo, haciendo que el balón que Kagami te había lanzado te pegará en la frente.

-Ah~ estas con Kagami-kun y (T/N)-san también- dijo aferrándose al brazo de Kuroko.

-Oie Satsuki- se oyó la voz de Aomine- no estés corriendo de aquí para allá.

El moreno se detuvo frente a ustedes, analizando la situación. Luego hubo un intercambio de miradas entre Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko.

-Kagami-kun, le has hecho un chichón a (T/N)-san- rompió el silencio Kuroko señalando tu frente.

-¿Qué?- volteó inmediatamente hacía ti- Disculpa, ha sido sin querer- se disculpó tocando tu frente y acariciando el lugar donde te golpeó. Bajaste la mirada avergonzada.

De pronto sentiste las manos del moreno sobre tus hombros, girándote y empujándote para marcharse de ese lugar.

-Yo me quedaré con Tetsu-kun~- escuchaste a Momoi a la distancia, para luego alejarse ambos

-¿Qué ha sido eso Aomine?- preguntaste con mirada inquisidora.

-No tengo nada que conversar con los débiles- bufó molesto.

-No me refería a eso…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos?

-Prácticando… estaba prácticando con Tetsuya y Taiga- te giraste molesta- Ya que nadie quiere entrenarme.

-Mañana…- lo viste de reojo- a las 5:00 am. En el gimnasio. No llegues tarde- finalizó dejándote en mitad de la calle.

Definitivamente era un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De verdad lo matarías si llegaba tarde o peor aún, si se le ocurría no llegar. Ya estabas planificando todo lo que harías cuando entraste al gimnasio, pero para tu sorpresa Aomine ya estaba ahí, bastante sudado por cierto, lo cual dejaba en evidencia que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí.

-Ponte a calentar- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

Hiciste tal y como te mando, y entonces el entrenamiento comenzó. Una cosa era verlo jugar y otra muy diferente jugar contra él.

-E-eres, e-eres un…- dijiste mientras estabas tirada en el piso al haberte caído cuando intentaste bloquearlo.

-Levántate, dijiste que querías entrenar.- te miró

-Si eso dije, pero tú quieres matarme- le recriminaste mientras tratabas de levantarte, pero un dolor en el tobillo te lo impidió haciéndote caer de nuevo.

-Eres más débil de lo que creí- se burló

-Cállate- intentaste levantarte de nuevo, pero el dolor no te dejo

-Tonta, si sigues así no podrás seguir jugando- Aomine se agachó quedando a tu altura- Vamos, sube- dijo señalando su espalda

Subiste y te aferraste a su cuello con tus brazos. Era la primera vez que lo sentías tan cerca. Incluso podrías decir que su aroma era tan intenso y agradable, mucho más que otras personas, era atrayente. Sin darte cuenta colocaste tu cabeza sobre su hombro, aferrándote más a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Caíste enamorada de mi?- preguntó burlón nuevamente

-Claro que no- intentaste no sonar nerviosa- No te engrandezcas. Ya se que no soy tu tipo, pero no te preocupes, tú tampoco eres el mío.- dijiste, no permitirías más burlas.

-No me digas que tu tipo es Kagami- soltó de repente

-Podría ser- contestaste seria.

Entonces sentiste como te bajaba bruscamente en la banca. Él se sentó a un lado y tomo tu pie para darte un masaje.

-Más te vale cuidarte, si no, no podré seguir entrenándote.

-Pero creí que tú no…- respondiste con sorpresa.

-Eres la única por la que podría perder mi tiempo prácticando de nuevo.

-No juegues conmigo Aomine- giraste la mirada.

-Deja de llamarme así, incluso a Tetsu lo llamas por su nombre.

-Y tú deja de burlarte de mí. Es molesto. Si ya sabes que me gustas, deberías dejar de fastidiarme. Resulta incómodo para mí. Concéntrate en Momoi-san

Daiki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ya te he dicho que Satsuki es mi amiga de la infancia y que solo le interesa Tetsu.

-Pues entonces, concéntrate en las de "tu tipo"

Aomine rió. Tú lo miraste molesta.

-¿Estas molesta por eso? – preguntó, mientras te rehusabas a contestar.

De repente sentiste como te tomó de la barbilla con fuerza, haciéndote girar para luego depositar un beso intenso, logrando sonrojarte.

-Me doy cuenta que sí eres más tonta de lo que pensé- dijo al terminar de besarte- Dije que no eras mi tipo, sin embargo, a pesar de eso eres la persona a la que amo (T/N)- confesó.

Acarició tu cabello, y enredó sus dedos entre el, para atraerte nuevamente y besarte con mayor intensidad, tú correspondiste de la misma forma.

Sonreíste y entonces él te tomo en sus brazos nuevamente.

Daiki era un idiota, pero aún así, con todos sus defectos, era el chico al que amabas, y eso no cambiaría.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Por fin pude hacer el de Aominecchi xD si, me inspire mucho en él (sera porque me gusta mucho ? xD) Y creo que es un poco Yandere... o Tsundere (?) xD no se como lo imagino :P Como se podrán dar cuenta tan bien es mas intenso en sus sentimientos. Estaba un poco confusa entre ponerlo como era cuando estaba en Teiko, o cuando entro a Touo, pero al final me decidi por este último. Y tambien poco a poco estoy pensando en los triángulos amorosos así que este fue leve :P ¿Quieren ayudarme a decidir quien sera el primer triangulo del que escribiré? Ya tengo uno en mente, asi que probablemente después del de Kagami (si me inspiro xD) comience con los two-shot.

Lo que recuerda que en estos momentos estoy, muy, pero muy muy enojada con la generación de los milagros 7-7 (quien lea el manga sabrá porque xD) asi que los castigare un poco xD Gracias por esperar a esta lenta autora, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D

**Suno**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**artemisa93:** Vivi-chan gracias por tu review, necesito hablar contigo para que me cuentes que sucedio, eso me servira de inspiracion para los two-shot xD

**Saeki Hikari:** Hola de nuevo Saeki, jajaja como te comente en el pm que te mande, agradezco tus palabras. Ese Kuroko se porto todo cool xD Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda para el shot de Kagami ;)

**Yoko-chan:** Yoko-chan muchas gracias de nuevo, me parece muy buena tu idea. Te agradezco tus palabras, y sip, Kuroko fue directo al grano xD

**Guest:** Mi apreciada "invitada" gracias por molestarte en dejar un review, me hace feliz saber que te gusto. Me ayudas mucho con la descripción que me das de Kagami, arigato :D Si fue una lastima que Kurokito no se haya animado a besar, pero quizas en el siguiente si se atreva xD Gracias por tu review.

**asdgglhjkl:** Jajaja si suele pasar que uno pone lo primero que se le viene a la mente xD Pero no te preocupes, te estare esperando con tu nuevo nombre :P Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, que bueno que te gusto, haber que te parece este ;)

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** Bienvenida Rena, gracias por dejar tu comentario :D No se me habia ocurrido la idea del perro xD pero me has dado una idea maravillosa, haremos sufrir al tomatito xD ok no .-. no puedo hacerle eso a mi Kagami xD Espero que este tambien te guste :D


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** No, no estaba muerta... andaba de parranda xD Ok no .-. en realidad he estado muy ocupada, siento traer tan tarde este capitulo u.u Sin contar por supuesto que tuve que valerme de un montón de ideas para poder escribir de Taiga. De verdad es el que me la ha puesto más difícil. Y por lo mismo no se si realmente me haya quedado bien, a veces se me hace un poco soso xD pero en fin la última palabra la tienen ustedes, si quieren criticar se acepta, para el próximo lo haré mejor ;D Y si, dirán que falta de inspiración estaba, pero es el que me ha quedado más largo hasta ahora xD

¿Como se la han pasado en sus días libres?... espero que descansando :D Agradezco muchos sus reviews siempre me motiva a seguir :) y sobre todo a mis hermosas lectoras que me dieron ideas de como escribir el de Kagami **(Yoko-chan, Saeki Hikari, y mi invitada anónima :D) **Espero no decepcionarlas con la historia, incorpore un poco de todas las ideas que me dieron ;)

Ahora si, no las aburro más :D Nos leemos más abajo.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido.

Y una aclaración extra:** (*) ****Akuma- **Según mi extensa investigación *cofcofyahoorespuestasxDcofcof* esta palabra significa algo así como _Demonio_ o parecido, yo tengo entendido que es algo malévolo, demoníaco, etc etc. ya ustedes me entienden xD en esta ocasión, cuando lo lean tómenlo como DEMONIO xD. Esto: **(**) **es una breve explicación que daré al finalizar el capitulo, solo por si les interesa xD

**_"Cursiva"_** esto sera un flashback o recuerdo.

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados.**

**.-.-.**

******Miracle No.5: Quiero estar a tu lado**

**********Personaje Principal: Kagami Taiga**

**********.-.-.-.**

Caminabas tranquilamente cerca del parque sosteniendo la correa de tu mascota. Era una buena tarde para caminar y relajarte, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habías regresado. Era imposible olvidar esas calles que desde pequeña habías recorrido, y aunque te mudaste al entrar a tu primer año de secundaria, tan solo casi tres años después todo seguía igual.

Tu perro, un hermoso bauceron con brillante pelaje parecía contento de tener su pequeño paseo, sin embargo un momento de distracción de tu parte hizo cambiar ese panorama.

-¡Tú! Fíjate por donde caminas- gritaste al sentir como una persona pasó corriendo a tu lado, logrando golpearte y de paso que soltaras la correa de tu perro. Inmediatamente te pusiste a reclamarle aunque el tipo ya se había alejado bastante.

-_Akun_~ - gritaste. Al voltear y no verlo cerca lo buscaste por todas partes, recorriendo de paso el lugar, cuando en ese momento escuchaste un grito, algo sereno (incluso temeroso) pero grito al fin.

-Kuroko… q-quítame e-esto de encima- al acercarte más viste como tu pequeño Akun estaba encima de alguien que permanecía inmóvil y a un peliazul que los observa tranquilo.

-Kagami-kun, lo de no moverte solo funciona con los osos, no con los perros- dijo dando un mordisco a su paleta de hielo.

-¡Kuroko! ¡Maldito!- se escuchó enfurecido- No es momento de jugar. ¡Q-quítamelo! Sabes que no me gustan los perros.

Tú soltaste una risilla burlona, ¿cómo era posible que le temiera a los perros?

-Akun~ ven aquí- llamaste a tu bauceron que al escucharte de inmediato se incorporó moviendo la cola llegando hasta ti- ¿Qué es esto?- dijiste oliéndolo- Te he dicho que no comas esas cosas, los perro no comen hamburguesas.

Tomaste su correa de nuevo, esta vez estarías más atenta.

-Lamento los problemas que causó Akun- te disculpaste haciendo una reverencia. El chico ya se estaba poniendo de pie con ayuda del peliazul.

-Ten más cuidado con eso- te miró disgustado- Podría lastimar a alguien.

-Mi Akun no dañaría a nadie- reclamaste inflando tus mejillas. El peliazul te observó con detenimiento- ¿Quieres que lo suelte de nuevo para que veas?- amenazaste.

-NO- gritó colocándose detrás de una banca- Además ¿qué es eso de "Akun"?

-**(*)**_Akuma_, ¿no es lindo? Si quieres también puedes llamarlo Akun- sonreíste.

-Olvidalo- giró enfadado- Vamónos Kuroko

El peliazul hizo una reverencia y se alejo con él mientras los observabas

**=.= =.= =.=**

Instituto Seirin

Leíste claramente ese título en la entrada. A pesar de ser una escuela relativamente nueva parecía acogedora. Recorriste los pasillos llegando cerca del gimnasio, el equipo parecía estar entrenando animadamente, quizás podrías elegir pertenecer a algún club deportivo, después de todo eso era lo que más te gustaba.

Seguiste tu camino, la mayor parte de la mañana te la pasaste entre la sala de profesores arreglando tu ingreso y observando las instalaciones de la que sería tu nueva escuela. Al mediodía pasaste al comedor a tomar un jugo ya que no tenías demasiada hambre. Te apresuraste a beberlo y después de ello sacaste de tu mochila un croquis de las aulas que te había dado el director, ya que después del almuerzo por fin entrarías a tu primera clase. Estabas tan concentrada identificando los edificios señalado en el papel que giraste sin precaución alguna sintiendo como chocabas de frente con alguien, haciendo que se echara encima la bandeja de comida que traía consigo.

-Ten más cuidado- gruño molesto el chico- ¡Ah! Eres tú chica Akuma

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres ese pelirrojo come hamburguesas- lo señalaste sorprendida.

-Solo un desastre como tú podría hacer esto- te reclamó limpiándose.

Tú lo miraste ofendida, después observaste al peliazul que lo acompañaba

-Lo siento- te disculpaste

-¿Con quién crees que te disculpas? Al que has manchado es a mí- se señalo. Tú lo ignoraste completamente.

-Lamento no haberme presentado áquella vez- seguiste con tu conversación con el peliazul- Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N). Mucho gusto.

-Domo, yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya- hizo una reverencia

-¿Me estas ignorando chica Akuma?- te reclamó de nuevo.

-Parecías un poco exaltado, así que he esperado que te calmaras- sonreíste maliciosa.

-Tú…

-Kagami-kun esa no es la manera apropiada de saludar- lo regaño Kuroko- Él es Kagami Taiga. Pareces un poco perdida (T/A)-san, ¿podemos ayudarte?

-Sí- asentiste de inmediato y le mostraste el papel- Estoy buscando esta aula. Esa es mi clase.

-Es la misma en la que estamos nosotros- respondió Kuroko viendo el lugar que señalabas- Podemos ir juntos.

-¿De verdad?- tus ojos brillaron

-Lo que faltaba, que esta chica Akuma llegará a causar problemas.

Tú lo observaste fijamente u le sonreíste provocando un escalofrió en Kagami. Definitivamente te divertirías en tu estancia ahí.

**=.= =.= =.=**

-Taiga…- susurraste despacio- Taiga… - Al no ser escuchada tomaste una hoja de papel y la hiciste bolita para lanzársela pero ni eso logro que despertara. Entonces el profesor en turno se acercó hasta llegar a ustedes.

-KAGAMI-SAN- gritó tan fuerte que el pelirrojo despertó sobresaltado- Veo que para usted es más interesante "meditar" que tomar apuntes de mi clase, así que ¿qué le parece si el resto de la tarde medita limpiando el salón?- lo regaño. Tú intentaste aguantar la risa tapándote la boca.

-Y usted (T/A)-san, parecía más concentrada arrojando papelitos- recogió la bolita que habías lanzado- ¿Qué le parece si le hace compañía?

Bufaste molesta echando un mirada incriminatoria a Kagami, pero éste solo comenzó a burlarse.

-Esto es lo que me gano por tratar de ayudarte- inflaste tus mejillas- La próxima vez solo lo ignoraré, como lo hace Tetsu- miraste al mencionado que dormía plácidamente

¿Cómo era que nunca se daban cuenta cuando Kuroko dormía?

Entre peleas y más pasaron la tarde limpiando lo que el profesor les había mandado, claro esta que con la ayuda del peliazul. Después los tres partieron a comer un helado.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ingresaste y rápidamente te acoplaste a esos dos chicos. Ambos pertenecían al equipo de basket de Seirin, y gracias a eso también conociste a los senpais y la entrenadora. Habías llegado poco después de su partido de práctica contra Kaijo, quienes a pesar de ser uno de los equipos más fuertes, Seirin había logrado ganarle gracias a esos dos. Ahora todos estaban concentrados en las preliminares de la Inter High, los entrenamientos y partidos eran tan exhaustivos que comprendías el porque de su cansancio.

-¡Hey Akuma, si no te das prisa tu helado se derretirá!- te despertó de tus pensamientos la voz de Taiga.

-Debiste comprarme tres helados- reclamaste- Gracias a ti me gane un castigo que no merecía

-Es tu culpa por entrometida.

Giraste la mirada haciéndote la ofendida.

-Tetsu toma- sacaste de tu mochila un cuaderno- Estos son los apuntes de las clases, puedes estudiarlos ahora- sonreíste.

-Gracias (T/N)-san- te miró animado.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú eres bakagami así que no los necesitas- le sacaste la lengua.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, siendo observados por las personas de alrededor.

-¡Ah~! (T/N)-chan- escuchaste tu nombre, encontrándote con un rubio chico que corrió a abrazarte- No sabia que habías regresado.

-Ryota- correspondiste sorprendida.

-Oie Kise, ¿ustedes se conocen?- preguntó con cierta duda el pelirrojo.

-Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi- los saludó- Sí, (T/N)-chan es mi amiga de la infancia.

El pelirrojo pareció sorprenderse.

-Recuerdas a mi amiga que te mencione un par de veces Kurokocchi?

-Sí lo sé. Esa amiga es (T/N)-san. La reconocí cuando llego a Seirin

-Lo sabía- tronaste los dedos- Que tú eras el famoso "Kurokocchi" que Ryota no dejó de mencionar.

-Ne, pero porque no me dijiste que regresarías- preguntó cabizbajo el rubio.

-Yo no fui quien dejo de escribir y contestar tus cartas- cruzaste los brazos molesta.

-Eso… pues verás- trató de excusarse

-Sí, primero fue la emoción de entrar a Teiko y después…- bajaste la mirada, sabías lo que había sucedido gracias a Kuroko- Lo importante es que ahora estoy de regreso.

-Así es, y espero que podamos salir un día de estos.

-Claro…- sonreíste- pero ten presente que ahora, mmm… digamos que eres algo así como un rival, así que deberías andarte con cuidado- amenazaste con sutileza.

-¿Rival?

-Claro, ahora soy parte de Seirin y apoyo a mi equipo hasta el final.

-Ya veo…- se acercó acariciando tu rostro mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello- Esto se solucionará en la Inter High

-Cuidado, si han ganado una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo- dijiste confiada.

Kagami y Kuroko asintieron ante tus palabras.

-Bueno fue un gusto volver a verte- te rodeó con su brazo- Te llamaré para compensar el tiempo que nos separamos- dijo cariñoso nuevamente.

El pelirrojo solo los observó y de inmediato te jaló dejando sorprendido a Kise.

-Es hora de irnos Akuma- dijo mientras te separaba- Kise nos veremos en la Inter High- finalizó dando una mirada decidida al igual que Kuroko, misma que el rubio respondió de la misma forma.

**=.= =.= =.=**

Ese era el primer partido que observaste tan de cerca desde que te habías hecho amiga de Taiga y Tetsuya.

Un espléndido y muy competitivo partido en contra de Midorima y el quipo de Shutoku. Ahora comprendías la emoción expresada en las cartas de Ryota, pues realmente los pases de Kuroko eran fantásticos. Pero tu mayor sorpresa era Kagami, ese gran poder de salto, su tenacidad y resistencia. Estabas completamente maravillada, como no lo habías estado antes. Sin duda tu admiración por él crecía cada vez que lo conocías más.

-¿Tan atraída te sientes por Kagamicchi?- escuchaste tras de ti.

-C-claro q-que no- te sonrojaste de inmediato dándole un golpe a Kise

-Kagamicchi es un poco lento, pero no sé si tú lo eres más- sonrió despeinándote- Además no es el único interesado en ti- dijo observando a los dos chicos que ya se encontraban saliendo de la cancha.

Lo observaste dudosa sin saber a que se refería exactamente.

**=.= =.= =.=**

Observaste tu reloj una vez más mientras corrías a toda velocidad por una transitada calle de la ciudad. Esperaste a que el semáforo pasara a verde y divisaste el establecimiento al cual entrarías. Cuando abriste respiraste aliviada y te acercaste a la mesa de costumbre, donde tomaste asiento empujando al peliazul a un lado.

-Se te hizo tarde (T/N)- comentó el pelirrojo que comía una hamburguesa

-Oh ~ me quede arreglando unas cosas del club. ¡Qué rico!- exclamaste mientras le quitabas su batido de vainilla a Kuroko para probarlo

-De todas formas ya hicimos tu pedido (T/N)-san

-¡Gracias Tetsu! Si hubiera confiado esa tarea a Taiga, seguro me quedo sin comer

-¿Qué esperabas? Después del entrenamiento lo único que puedo pensar es en alimentarme- dijo abriendo el empaque de una sexta hamburguesa.

Kuroko y Kagami siguieron con su conversación mientras los escuchabas y tomabas tu soda de limón tranquilamente.

-Kagami-kun, ¿ya has hablado con la entrenadora?-preguntó de repente el peliazul.

-Humm, no aún no.

-Hazlo pronto o se enfadará- hizo una pausa- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En dos semanas…- paró en seco, cuando de la impresión de escucharlos escupiste tu soda en su rostro- Oye chica Akuma, ¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

Kuroko observó de reojo tu reacción.

-Fue sin querer- dijiste tratando de limpiarlo.

-Como sea, ahora vuelvo- se levantó dirigiéndose al baño

-¿Por qué siempre hace un drama de todo?

-Tomando en cuenta que desde que se conocieron, tu perro se le lanzo encima, luego tiraste comida encima de él y además….

-Bueno, basta Tetsu, ya contéstate mi pregunta. Ahora, ¿qué es eso de que se va?

-¿Kagami-kun no te lo ha dicho? Regresa a E.U.A

Enseguida tu rostro tomó otra expresión, fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿El idiota pelirrojo se iba?

-Después de perder el partido contra Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun no ha sido el mismo. Creo que no puede superar la derrota. Es por eso que ha decidido marcharse, ya que no tiene la capacidad para vencer a la Generación de los Milagros.

-Pero…

-Además no tiene otra razón para quedarse. Quizás si fueras sincera y le dices lo que sientes…

-N-no digas tonterías Tetsu- negaste de inmediato tratando de no sonrojarte, sin lograrlo.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas muy roja- preguntó el pelirrojo que llegaba del baño

-No tengo nada- escondiste tu mirada observando por la ventana, mientras Kuroko tomaba su batido de nuevo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso con ese rostro tan serio? Claro que tú nunca te fijarías en el tonto, despistado y salvaje de bakagami.

Después de comer, los tres partieron cada uno a su hogar, tratando otros temas, pues no querías que Kuroko volviera a mencionar lo de antes.

Sin embargo no podías dejar de sacar de tu mente el hecho de que Kagami se iba, ¿por qué no te había dicho nada? ¿En verdad se había dado por vencido tan fácil?

-¿A dónde vas (T/N)?- escuchaste preguntar al pelirrojo, dándote cuenta que por estar sumergida en tus pensamientos ibas en dirección contraria de donde vivías.

-A-ah etto…, tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas- soltaste una risilla nerviosa- Ahora vuelvo, espérenme aquí- finalizaste escabulléndote a la tienda que estaba en la esquina.

Caminaste por los pasillos observando un par de revistas en el estante, todas hablaban de los mismo, la maravillosa "Generación de los Milagros" y su participación en la Inter High. Suspiraste, habías creído que después de ver el último partido de Aomine y Kise, el deseo de Kagami por vencerlo había aumentado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría marcharse en ese momento? Cuando la Winter Cup estaba a las puertas. Pero si era su decisión no podías cambiarla.

Saliste del lugar y entonces te encontraste con un ambiente serio, más extraño de lo normal. Kagami lucia enfadado y Kuroko le observaba con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Nos vemos (T/N)-san, tengo que irme- se despidió de pronto el peliazul

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –arqueaste una ceja

-No, nada- respondió Kagami- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

-No, solo ir a pasear a Akun. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que vengas a mi casa. Pero no se te ocurra traer a ese perro infernal.

-Jajaja, ¿tienes miedo de que te demuestre su cariño otra vez?- reíste al observar su expresión- No te preocupes, ahí estaré- te despediste dejándole solo.

**=.= =.= =.=**

Llegaste al mediodía y tocaste para ver si se encontraba alguien en casa, de inmediato acudió a tu encuentro y abrió llevando puesto un delantal.

-Pasa- te dijo dándote la entrada

-¿Qué haces con ese vestuario?- intentaste reprimir una risilla.

-Estoy cocinando- respondió natural- Habías dicho que querías probar mi comida algún día.

Parpadeaste sorprendida ante lo dicho. Ya decías que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo. ¿Esta era su forma de despedirse sin decir nada?

-Vamos, te ayudo- ofreciste adentrándote a la pequeña cocina. Él te siguió.

-Pensé que no te gustaba cocinar- dijo mientras te acercaba unos utensilios.

-No soy buena cocinando, pero algo podré hacer- sonreíste- Además aprenderé del maestro.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar los ingredientes para hacer un delicioso curry, mientras Kagami te señalaba que era lo que debías hacer y platicaban de temas triviales.

-(T/N) no había tenido oportunidad de decirte pero…

-Te marchas a E.U.A, ¿no?- interrumpiste- Tetsu me lo ha dicho.

-Bueno no es que sea algo importante

¿No era importante? Justo cuando tratabas de reprimir tu carácter salía con eso, todo el tiempo se encargaba de crispar tus nervios.

-Claro, esa es la mejor salida para alguien débil- exclamaste molesta.

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió con una venita sobresaltada

-Que si no tienes la capacidad para vencer a la Generación de los Milagros esta bien para ti huir

-No te equivoques niña- contestó con una sonrisa socarrona- Creo que estas malinterpretando.

-Malinterpretación o no, nadie te va a extrañar- le enseñaste la lengua

-Pues yo tampoco extrañare a una chica Akuma que se encarga todo el tiempo de escupir en mi cara lo que le place- se giró para seguir cocinando- Descansaré de una molestia.

-Genial, eso nos dará tranquilidad a Tetsu y a mí- exclamaste airosa.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras- refunfuño al voltear a verte.

Tú bufaste molesta mientras le soltabas uno que otro insulto.

-No le pongas tanta sal- te corrigió- No es bueno para la salud

-Lo haré como yo quiera- te apartaste para tomar unos platos de la repisa, sin embargo tu estatura no ayudaba mucho, logrando que en lugar de tomarlos, éstos cayeran sobre ti.

De inmediato el pelirrojo se acercó rodeándote con su cuerpo para que éstos no te golpearan, sin embargo ambos terminaron por caer al suelo. Por suerte para ti, no recibiste un gran golpe, ya que Kagami te cubrió la cabeza con sus manos para que no estrellaras contra el piso.

-Debes tener más cuidado boba- te regaño- Siempre haciendo tonterías.

-Yo no hago ton…- detuviste tu reclamo al sentir extrañas miradas sobre ustedes.

-Creo que no llegamos en buen momento- dijo Hyuuga desde la entrada

-Esto no es…- trato de explicar Kagami cuando ambos giraron observando a los senpais junto a Kuroko que acababan de llegar.

-Kagami-kun- oíste a peliazul- Te dije que hablaras con (T/N)-san, no que te lanzaras sobre ella de esta forma.

-N-no esto

-Regresemos más tarde- finalizó Izuki saliendo todos de la casa.

Parpadeaste sin saber que hacer y entonces miraste al pelirrojo, su rostro estaba muy cerca del tuyo, justo en la misma posición en la que habían caído, él estaba sobre ti mirándote con extrañeza. Cuando se percataron de la situación, ambos enrojecieron y empujaste al pelirrojo quedando arrodillados.

Volteaste la mirada, sentías tu cara ardes y tu corazón palpitar con rapidez.

"Quizás si trataras de ser sincera"… la voz de Kuroko resonó en tu cabeza. ¿Sincera? Claro, sabías que esa rápida palpitación no era por nada. Te gustaba enfadar al pelirrojo, siempre peleabas con él, desde que lo conociste siempre había sido así. Pero también te encantaba su sonrisa y lo tonto y despistado que podía llegar a ser. Apretaste tu mano contra tu pecho. Definitivamente tenías que aclarar las cosas antes de que se marchara.

-La verdad es que- Kagami volteó a verte enseguida- Siempre he admirado tu habilidad para salir adelante, sin rendirte. Sé que eres capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Me gusta tu carácter, tu dedicación- pausaste- No quiero que te vayas, yo… me decepcione cuando Tetsu dijo que te habías rendido, que te marcharías y no regresarías. Quiero darte mi apoyo, que sepas que estoy contigo, porque te a…

-Espera, espera- interrumpió cuando casi finalizabas- ¿Kuroko te dijo que no regresaría?

Tú lo observaste extrañada y asentiste.

-Ese pequeño bastardo…- masculló entre dientes- Nunca dije que no regresaría. **(**)** Hace días me encontré con un amigo que participara en la Winter Cup, hay una promesa que debo cumplir y para eso debo hacerme más fuerte. Sin duda estaré de regreso para vencer a la Generación de los Milagros.

-Pero entonces Tetsu…- paraste en seco. Quizás lo que el peliazul quería era que confesaras lo que sentías. De inmediato te sonrojaste siendo conciente de lo que estuviste a punto de decir.

"_-Kagami-kun antes de marcharte, ¿no le dirás a (T/N)-san lo que sientes?_

_-No se a que te refieres- volteó la mirada disimuladamente._

_-Lo sabes, solo debes tener el valor de decirlo._

_El pelirrojo lo pensó unos segundos._

_-No estoy seguro de que es lo que pasa, pero sin duda dejaré todo claro cuando regrese._

_-Kagami-kun, si te marchar así, entonces aprovecharé tu ausencia para alejarla de ti, porque yo…"_

-Yo la quiero…- soltó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?- preguntaste sin comprender.

-Querías saber que fue lo que pasó el otro día ¿no?- continuó- Eso fue lo que me dijo Kuroko. Dijo que aprovecharía el tiempo que me fuera para estar cerca de ti porque te quería.

-Eso no es posible- negaste enseguida incrédula- Tetsu no diría algo así en serio.

-No parecía bromear- te miró serio- (T/N), lo que siempre me ha apasionado es el básquetbol, enfrentarme a rivales más fuertes que yo y demostrar que soy el mejor. Es por eso que no soy capaz de definir cuando otro tipo de sentimiento nace en mí, pero cuando Kuroko me dijo eso, aún cuando no lo dijera en serio, por alguna razón me enfade. Verte con Kise también me molesta, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no quiero irme así. Yo… yo…

Lo silenciaste al rozar tus labios suavemente contra los suyos mientras el parpadeaba sorprendido.

-Es mi culpa por no darme cuenta- te separaste un poco sin dejar de mirarlo- Ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar mis sentimientos, mucho menos podría haber observado los tuyos. Pero solo con estar contigo soy feliz. A quien yo quiero es a ti, Taiga- finalizaste depositando otro suave beso en su boca y él acarició tu mejilla correspondiéndote.

-Vamos- te pusiste de pie junto a él y lo tomaste de la mano- Vayamos a buscar a los senpais- sonreíste y ambos salieron.

**=.= =.= =.=**

-Asegúrate de no hacer muchos destrozos en mi ausencia Akuma- dijo depositando un beso en tu frente antes de abordar.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa para obtener la victoria- le guiñaste un ojo sonriente y lo viste partir.

Al salir te topaste con el peliazul.

-Gracias Tetsu…- susurraste agradecida.

-Lo que dije a Kagami-kun es verdad- dijo observando la puerta del aeropuerto- aunque tu decisión este tomada, eso no cambiará lo que siento.

Tú le dedicaste una cálida sonrisa.

Dos personas maravillosas ahora estaban en tu vida. Eso era suficiente. Y confiabas en que Kagami regresaría para estar a tu lado y convertirse en el número uno de Japón.

**FIN**

* * *

**(**) **Bien esta parte del manga no la recuerdo muy bien, no se si Kagami solo le avisa a la entrenadora de su viaje, o si se lo dice a alguien más... en fin ustedes tómenlo como una pequeña modificación si no tiene coherencia con el manga xD Para quienes lean el manga, pues saben cual es la razón de que se vaya :P y conocen a ese amigo hermoso *-* Tatsuya 3 *fantaseando con él xD* Eso era todo :P Ya saben para evitar que me avienten tomatazos xD

**NOTAS FINALES:** ¿No quedo tan mal no? Bueno si quedo mal, mejorare lo prometo. Ademas involucre a un montón de personajes xD bueno por lo menos los nombre :D. Ahora si puedo respirar tranquila *de verdad que me dio dolor de cabeza con este pelirrojo xD) Eso también me recuerda que es el primer oneshot donde ustedes lectoras tienen un apodo xD ¿les gusto su apodo? Quienes conozcan el juego en linea Corazón de Melón sabrán que su perro es igualito al de Castiel (quien no conozca la raza Bauceron pueden googlearlo ;D) y de hecho su nombre es el mismo así como el apodo de ustedes (Akuma = Demonio) Si juegan CDM y quieren agregarme adelante, solo búsquenme como **Suno **(haciéndose promoción xD) Ahora si me despido espero que pasen una muy agradable semana, a partir del próximo capitulo iniciamos con los Two-Shot ;) ya tengo el primer triangulo en mente, si quieren alguno pueden hacérmelo saber :D y como ya estoy pareja con el manga de Kuroko, también ya estoy pensando en los one-shot de Murasakibara y Akashi, así que en cualquier momento los tendrán por aquí. **  
**

Un abrazo a todas.

Suno

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**artemisa93: **Muchas gracias por tu review Vivi-chan, créeme que si me sirve de inspiración lo que me cuentas xD**  
**

**Saeki Hikari:** Jajaja a mi también me gusto mucho más el que escribí de Aomine nwn Gracias por tus sugerencias, me ayudaron mucho, y sip hubo una pequeña pelea , espero no decepcionarte con este.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** Gracias por tus ánimos :D Y si te recomiendo leer el manga, esta muy bueno, aunque ya no falta mucho para el estreno de la segunda temporada (5 octubre ven a mi pronto *-*) xD así que si prefieres esperar esta bien ;) Gracias por tu review.

**Yoko-chan :** Hola de nuevo :D gracias por tu sugerencia, como puedes ver la tome al inicio del one-shot ;) Creo que comparado con el de Kagami entonces si queda muy corto el de Aomine (me refiero a la historia xD me sigue gustando mas el de Aomine *w*) con Kagami las cosas no fueron tan rapido... :P Gracias de nuevo.

**asdgglhjkl:** Lo se, Aomine me derrite *w* asdasdas es tan sensualon xD Y como veras si me llego tarde la inspiración pero como tu dices llego xD Gracias por tu review.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** Hola :D Por fin regrese, muy emocionada con el estreno de la segunda temporada de Kuroko no Basuke *w* ¿Que tal ustedes? ¿Ya vieron el primer capitulo? Yo me emocione demasiado cuando vi a Muro-chin xD ahhh el opening es precioso *o* (amo Granrodeo :D) Y bueno para festejar que después de esperar tanto ya llego esta gran y esperada temporada pues me decidí a publicar el siguiente capitulo. Como les mencione la ultima vez con este inician los two-shot, espero que sean de su agrado. No es necesario dejar un review, pero si quieren que su favorito gane pues con que solo dejen el nombre es suficiente xD No los aburro, los veo abajo ;)

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido. **_-Cursiva-_**Recuerdos o Flashback.

**(*)**- Un pequeño dato al final del capitulo ;)

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados**

**=.=**

**********Miracle No.6: Después de la lluvia, el sol vuelve a salir. Parte I**

**********=.=**

_**************"No importa que tanto llueva, recuerda que el sol espera pacientemente la hora de brillar nuevamente."**_

_**************=.=**_

Lo conociste bajo un cielo nublado, cuando la lluvia caí creando un extraño escenario.

_-Es un agradable ambiente- escuchaste una voz calmada- Parece que tu paraguas tambien se rompió- continuó señalado el objeto que tenías a tu lado_

A pesar de sentir la necesidad de hablar con él, nunca habías sido buena para mantener una conversación con las demás personas, siendo esa la principal razón para no tener amigos. No esperabas que tus días en Teiko resultaran de esa manera.

La lluvia seguía cayendo lentamente, el silencio se prolongaba haciéndote sentir temerosa, solo deseabas huir como siempre lo hacías.

_-¿Te iras así? Aun sigue lloviendo- dijo cuando miró como te alistabas para marcharte- No creo que deje de llover pronto. _

El brillo de sus ojos llamó tu atención, era como el azul de un hermoso cielo en primavera. Su rostro no tenia ninguna reacción en especial, pero verlo te provocaba un escalofrió.

_-Hace un poco de frió- dijo él acercándose hasta ti. Se quito la bufanda que llevaba consigo y la colocó alrededor de tu cuello mientras sentías el cálido roce de sus manos- Espera aquí._

Lo viste partir y poco después ya te encontrabas jugueteando con tus pies en espera de que dejara de llover. Cuando sentiste la bufanda alrededor de tu cuello, sonreíste. Estaba claro que aunque él no regresará, tú seguirías feliz por su simple acto de amabilidad.

_-Llegue a tiempo, aún no te has marchado- escuchaste a tu espalda, cuando lo miraste el chico extendió su mano en la que llevaba un paraguas nuevo- Tarde un poco, solo encontré uno, puedes usarlo si quieres._

Esa fue la primera vez que conociste la cálidez que una persona podía desprender. Nunca antes habías tenido sentimiento parecido. Solo necesitaste un poco de valor para ofrecerle que usaran juntos áquel paraguas azul.

_-Gracias. Soy Kuroko Tetsuya._

Ese día conociste a tu primer amigo. Ese día, bajo áquella lluvia, conociste a tu primer amor.

=.=

Al llegar y respirar áquel fresco aire, todos esos hermosos recuerdos regresaron a tu memoria. Ahora un año después de marcharte por fin estabas de regreso. Lamentabas que tu tercer año de secundaria lo pasaras fuera, lejos de Kuroko.

Desde el día que lo conociste y supiste que asistía a la misma escuela que tú formaste una amistad con él, pasando de esa manera la mayor parte de tu tiempo a su lado, pues era la única persona con la que podías abrirte sin ninguna tímidez. Estando de esa manera presente desde que entró al equipo de básquetbol de Teiko, conociendo la promesa hecha con su amigo Ogiwara y viendo el esfuerzo que hacía día con día para entrar en la primera categoría.

Conocer a Aomine lo ayudó a superarse cada día más y poco después lograr formar un equipo con el resto de los miembros del equipo titular. Poco a poco fue capaz de cumplir sus metas, sin embargo meses antes de marcharte las cosas habían cambiado entre aquéllos conocidos como la "Generación de los Milagros".

Aunque el peliazul no te lo contara, tú lo sabías. La distancia entre ustedes comenzó a abrirse, no porque así lo desearan, sino porque estaba claro que ambos iban tras cosas diferentes. Además había una persona más que estaba a su lado todo el tiempo.

De esa forma te marchaste, con una sola despedida, esperando ver cumplidas sus metas cuando regresarás.

Suspiraste y observaste el cielo con alegría. Pronto tendrías la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Con ese pensamiento recorriste los pasillos de la que seria tu nueva escuela, el Instituto Kaijou.

Aunque llegaste unos días después de la ceremonia de bienvenida para los primeros años, tenias la confianza de adaptarte rápidamente, pues esos años de tímidez y soledad habían quedado atrás gracias a Kuroko. Ahora eras más animosa ya que cuando volvieras a verlo querías demostrarle el cambio que habías hecho.

Kaijou parecía un agradable lugar, 100% dedicada a los deportes. El resto del día fue normal, conociste a tus compañeros y profesores. Pero en especial, habías encontrado un lugar que te proporcionaba tranquilidad, y que desde ahora seria tu lugar predilecto, áquella pequeña banca bajo un frondoso árbol.

-Perdona- te disculpaste luego de sentir como, por ir distraída, chocaste contra la espalda de alguien. Al levantar la mirada observaste una cabellera rubia bien conocida por ti. El chico parpadeo un par de veces reconociéndote de inmediato.

-¡Eres tú (T/N)-chan!- sonrió y te abrazo efusivamente siendo tomada por sorpresa.

-K-Kise-kun, ¿también asistes a Kaijou?- preguntaste luego de soltarte de su agarre.

-Sí, no sabía que habías regresado. Nunca imagine que ingresarías a la misma escuela que yo.

-Tampoco me lo esperaba. Parece que estas bien adaptado a la escuela. Dime ¿ingresaste al club de básquetbol?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntaste curiosa, pues aunque no habías formado una estrecha relación con ninguno de ellos, sí que los habías conocido.

-Después del último campeonato que ganamos, cada uno ingreso a diferentes escuelas.

-Ya veo, era natural- respondiste complacida con su respuesta.

-Oh, pensé que querrías saber inmediatamente a que escuela había ido Kurokocchi.- soltó con una extraña mirada.

-No creo que sea necesario ahora. Lo que más me importa es terminar de acoplarme a la escuela. Ya tendré tiempo de verlo después- sonreíste

-Vaya, no pensé que esa seria tu respuesta.

El chico cruzó ambos brazos tras su espalda, y una sonrisilla se forma en su rostro. Lo miraste, Kise siempre había sido el más perceptivo de ese grupo, después de todo era el único que se percató de los sentimientos que tanto Momoi como tú manifestaban por el peliazul.

-(T/N)-chan ¿te parece sí te espero a la hora de la salida? Me gustaría platicar contigo.

Asentiste para después verlo marchar al gimnasio, junto a un chico no muy alto de cabellera oscura, pero con un temple que saltaba a la vista. Tal como prometieron, por la tarde él ya se encontraba esperándote en la entrada, claro esta rodeado por un pequeño grupo de chicas. En cuanto te miró se alejo de ellas, para luego comenzar a caminar ambos.

-¿No hubo entrenamiento hoy Kise-kun?

-Sí, pero pedí permiso a Kasamatsu-senpai para saltármelo, él es el capitán del equipo titular de Kaijou.

-No deberías hacer eso- lo reprendiste- los últimos días antes de irme adquirieron esa costumbre de no asistir a los entrenamientos.

-No eran necesarios, después de todo ya habíamos ganado el segundo campeonato- contestó relajado- Lo que me hace recordar que, a excepción de Kurokocchi, no dijiste a nadie más que te ibas.

-No fue una despedida, solo le envié un mensaje. Y sabia que regresaría pronto, además no tenía a ningún otro amigo.

-Eso fue porque a pesar de todo, tú siempre te acercabas solo a Kurokocchi.

-No puedes culparme, sabes que no me gustaba relacionarme con los demás.

-Esta bien (T/N)-chan, dejemos eso. ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

Ambos se dirigieron hacia allí conversando animadamente, mientras el rubio hacía ademanes con sus manos, lo que de vez en cuando te sacaba una que otra risa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos (T/N)-chan?- preguntó el rubio abriendo el empaque de su helado.

-No lo recuerdo.

-¡Que cruel!- lloriqueó el chico

Esta vez tu risa fue más notoria cuando viste sus gestos.

_-¡Ah! Tú eres amiga de ese Kuroko-un rubio te señalo en la entrada de la escuela. _

_-Tú… eres ¿Kise-kun?- preguntaste dudosa._

_-Vaya, supongo que me conoces por mi trabajo como modelo. No te culpo- fanfarroneo. _

_-No, en realidad acabo de ver tu nombre ahí, ese eres tú ¿no es así?- señalaste a un par de chicas que cuchicheaban viéndolos, mientras en sus manos sostenían una revista con Kise como portada principal._

_Él __ te miro decepcionado._

_-Sabes que ese tipo esta en el equipo de basket, así que iré sin rodeos. ¿Qué piensas acerca de él? _

_-¿Huh…?- preguntaste confundida. _

-No se como una persona antisocial como tú, podía ser tan cruel en su primera presentación- reprochó el rubio mientras ambos seguían caminando.

-Pero me comporte normal- te excusaste

-Nunca te comportaste como las demás. ¡Se supone que todas sabían quien era!- alardeó dramáticamente.

-No acostumbro leer ese tipo de revistas. No es mi culpa no conocer gente famosa- te burlaste mientras él se hacía el ofendido.

Recordar el pasado era divertido. Ahora te dabas cuenta que el rubio era una persona extrañamente animada, y entonces pensaste que quizás debiste haber creado una amistad con él. Probablemente ahora sería posible para ti.

-Por suerte, hoy averigüe a que escuela asiste Kurokocchi- soltó cuando llegaban hasta la entrada de tu casa- Mañana iré a verlo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-No- negaste tranquilamente- No creo adecuado faltar a clase cuando acabo de llegar. Además aún tengo muchas cosas que desempacar

-Como quieras- dio un suspiro resignado- Entonces nos vemos.

Te despediste de él con la mano. Justo cuando abriste la puerta, le escuchaste de nuevo.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿aún te sigue gustando Kurokocchi?- preguntó haciéndote girar- Tú… se que te alejaste por Momocchi

Era cierto, cuando Kuroko entró junto a los titulares de Teiko, inmediatamente supiste que Momoi Satsuki estaba enamorada de él. Y por supuesto tu personalidad no te ayudo demasiado, dando por sentado que no había posibilidad alguna de que dijeras lo que sentías. Y con eso, cada día decidiste separarte más.

-No lo sé- contéstate normal. Había pasado tiempo desde que dejaste de verlo. Pensar y hablar sobre él ya no hacía sobresaltar tu corazón. Pero eso no significaba que no sintieras nada por él.

Nuevamente hiciste una reverencia y entonces entraste a casa, dejando al rubio tras la puerta.

=.=

-¿Partido de práctica?- preguntaste tomando un poco de tu almuerzo.

-Sí, el entrenador ya arreglo todo. Nunca creí escuchar a Kurokocchi decir que vencerá a la Generación de los Milagros.

-Tiene sentido, después de todo, tarde o temprano terminarán por enfrentarse.

-Sí, pero aún así es extraño. Además esta ese tipo, Kagami Taiga. Incluso con él, Seirin sigue siendo un equipo mediocre, no tienen posibilidad de vencernos.

-Yo no me confiaría.

-Ne~ (T/N)-chan ¿a quién de nosotros vendrás a animar?- preguntó el rubio dándote una mirada.

-A Tetsuya-kun- contestaste sin rodeos.

-Sigues siendo cruel ~ - chilló nuevamente haciéndote sonreír.

Unos días después, el equipo de Seirin se presento en Kaijou. Fue sorprendente para ti ver el magnífico talento del áquel pelirrojo que hacía equipo con Kuroko. Logrando, incluso a pesar de las protestas del entrenador, que Kise entrara al partido. Y el desenlace fue aún más sorprendente, a pesar de que nunca habías visto a dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros enfrentarse, sabías que el talento de Kise era maravilloso, y no dudabas del poder de Kuroko de ninguna manera, así que no estabas segura de quién saldría vencedor. Pero estaba claro: Kuroko había vencido a Kise.

Tan pronto como terminó el partido, saliste de aquel gimnasio, imaginando que Kise estaría shockeado por su derrota. Sin embargo había alguien a quien tenías que saludar.

-Tetsuya-kun- lo llamaste desde la entrada, antes de que Seirin partiera.

-(T/N)-san…- escuchaste pronunciar tu nombre de sus labios después de un largo tiempo.

-¿Huh? ¿Es una amiga tuya, Kuroko-kun?- le preguntó una chica de cabello castaño corto, a quien identificaste como su entrenadora.

-No sabíamos que conocieras a alguien más en Kaijou, aparte de Kise- dijo un chico de gafas, Hyuuga-san si no te equivocabas, capitán del equipo.

-No sabía que estaba en Kaijou.

-No tiene mucho que regrese- sonreíste.

El resto del equipo se adelantó dejándoles un momento de privacidad a ambos.

-Parece que te ha ido bien- continuó el peliazul mientras ambos se sentaban y el viento movía ligeramente el cabello de ambos.

Asentiste viéndolo, aún conservaba aquel aire maduro que recordabas y su brillante mirada azul cielo. Otra vez esa sensación que tuviste cuando lo conociste recorría cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-Tú ¿has estado bien?- preguntaste por fin, luego de un rato de silencio.

-Hemos estado entrenando demasiado, Seirin es un buen equipo- contestó dándoles una mirada a los miembros del equipo que parecían tener una pelea con su entrenadora- Me alegra saber que estas de nuevo aquí.

Kuroko te dedico una expresión que podrías haber definido como una sonrisa confortadora y tranquila. Te observó un par de segundos fijamente, logrando que sintieras un poco de nervios, para después acercar su mano hasta tu cabello.

-Tienes una hoja- dijo retirando una muy pequeña que había caído sobre tu cabeza gracias al viento.- Tu cabello ha crecido más, luce mejor así.

Al instante un leve sonrojo tiño tus mejillas

-Debo irme, nos veremos después (T/N)-san- se despidió por fin dejándote ahí para alcanzar a su equipo.

-Supongo que ese sonrojo contesta mi pregunta del otro día- escuchaste la voz de Kise, a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre tu cabeza.

"Es normal sentir un cosquilleo con áquella persona que ha sido mi primer amor" pensaste viéndolo marchar.

=.=

-¡Sorprendente! Kagami-san es sorprendente- exclamaste mientras observabas entrenar al equipo de Seirin. Kuroko quien estaba sentado a tu lado también les miraba.

-Sí, Kagami-kun tiene un espíritu fuerte y un gran potencial. Creo que junto a él podremos vencer a la Generación de los Milagros.

Tú lo escuchaste atenta, pues por fin habías conocido lo acontecido áquel año que estuviste ausente. Era seguro que ese tiempo había sido difícil para el peliazul y con más razón lamentabas no haber estado para apoyarlo.

-(T/N)-san…- te llamó y entonces hiciste un ademán en señal de que lo escuchabas- ¿Por qué no dijiste que te marchabas? Solo recibí ese mensaje.

-Fue una mudanza repentina. Además sabes que nunca hablaba demasiado. Se que en ese entonces estabas muy concentrado en el equipo de Teiko. Y a pesar de que no dijeras nada respecto a eso, la actitud de Aomine-san y los demás estaba cambiando repentinamente. No creí importante decirlo y agobiarte más.

-Me habría gustado despedirte. Después de todo se que tuve la culpa, pues pensaba demasiado en los problemas del equipo que descuide mi amistad contigo, las últimas veces ni siquiera hablábamos.

-Claro que no fue tu culpa- negaste inmediatamente sonriendo- Simplemente no quería que me vieras cuando partiera, pues probablemente me habría visto patética. Por otro lado, quería hacer un cambio para que cuando regresara pudiera verte a la cara y agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

El peliazul esbozo una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Ambos caminaron a orillas de las gradas del gimnasio, escuchando el rechinido que provocaba la fricción de los tenis contra el suelo.

-No has cambiado- comentó Kuroko, tú lo miraste en señal de reproche, pues habías hecho un enorme esfuerzo por corregir tu tímida actitud para ser una persona diferente- Lo que quiero decir es que conmigo siempre mostraste esta personalidad amable y dulce.

Frotaste tu cabello con pena, pues era sorprendente que con la más mínima expresión salida de su boca terminarás alegre. De pronto un murmullo en la entrada distrajo tu mirada hacía allí. Sonriendo al ver la escena, pues un rubio chico hacía señas a un montón de chicas vestidas de uniforme deportivo para que se callaran.

-Kise, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo, pues con el escándalo los senpais habían parado su entrenamiento.

-Mou~ yo también quería ver a Kurokocchi- se quejó Kise con una mirada de cachorro triste- Pero (T/N)-chan ni siquiera me aviso que vendría.

-Ya sabias que vendría- lo delataste haciendo que riera con nerviosismo.

-(T/N)-san, nosotros no iremos ya- declaró el peliazul ignorando olímpicamente al rubio- ¿vienes?

Estabas a punto de contestar cuando Kise se puso enfrente de ti.

-No te preocupes Kurokocchi, yo la llevaré a su casa- te miró de reojo, mientras tú lo mirabas con extrañeza- Por eso vine a recogerla.

-Kise-kun pensé que habías dicho que venías a verme- soltó Kuroko sorprendiendo al rubio al decir eso.

-Claro que fue así, pero acabo de recordar que prometí a (T/N)-chan que la llevaría a… a… - frenó pensando unos segundos.

-Iremos a una tienda deportiva- lo ayudaste a terminar su mentira- Ingrese al equipo de básquetbol femenino, y Kise-kun se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar una cosas que necesito.

-Ya veo. Nosotros iremos a casa de Kagami-kun. Cuídate (T/N)-san- se despidió mientras les daba una última mirada y partía con el resto del equipo de quienes te despediste alegremente.

Jalaste al rubio de la camisa guiándolo hasta la entrada de un parque.

-Solo querías hacer enojar a Kagami-san ¿verdad? Casi se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Kagamicchi siempre es agresivo. Después de todo yo fui el derrotado.

-Entonces, ¿a que has venido?

-Ya lo dije, vine por ti- declaró mientras jugaba con una rama que había tomado del piso- Supuse que nuevamente te acercarías demasiado a Kurokocchi, esta vez no pienso dejar que sea el único para ti.

Te sentaste en la banca apoyando tus manos sobre tus rodillas y lo observaste con un signo de interrogación. Kise, efectivamente, podía llegar a ser demasiado extraño.

=.=

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien se lastime jugando basket?- `preguntó en un grito el rubio, haciendo que la mirada de las personas cayeran sobre ustedes.

-Dije que no fue jugando. Alguien arrojó un balón, yo iba entrando al gimnasio, no me di cuenta y resbale cuando lo pise por error- te excusaste mirando a todos lados con vergüenza.

-¿Y por qué rayos has venido a la escuela así?- seguía reprendiéndote como niña pequeña.

-Porque no pienso faltar a clase. Solo es un pequeño esguince- señalaste tu tobillo vendado.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo por el camino, pues ahora parecía que Kise se había convertido en tu padre, regañándote por cualquier cosa.

-(T/N)-san, Kise-kun – escucharon ambos la tranquila voz de Kuroko, terminando así su discusión.

-Tetsuya-kun- sonreíste al verlo, provocando sin darte cuenta, una mueca de desagrado por parte del rubio.

-Te encuentro en un buen momento. Quería hablar contigo- se acercó hasta ti el peliazul- Me gustaría que vayas a ver nuestro partido contra Midorima-kun.

-Claro que iré. Tenlo por seguro Tetsuya-kun- contestaste animada.

-Pero tu…- interrumpiste a Kise dándole un codazo

-Ahí estaré- aseguraste enérgica.

-Tengo que ir con la entrenadora, pero te veré en el partido. No faltes por favor- Kuroko te observó un par de segundos y luego se despidió de Kise pasando a su lado.

-No puedes ir- te miró serio el rubio- Estas herida.

-Ya dije que no es nada. ¿Sabes cuanto he esperado para volver a ver jugar a Tetsuya-kun?

-Esta bien, de cualquier forma harás lo que quieras. Yo también tengo pensado ir a verlo.

Hiciste una mueca en señal de victoria, ganando un suspiro resignado de su parte.

=.=

Rápidamente terminaron las preliminares para la Inter High y afortunadamente Seirin había salido victorioso. Pero su siguiente partido no seria tan fácil, pues ahora se enfrentaría contra Aomine.

-Necesitas hacer esta rutina de ejercicios- extendió una hoja frente a ti Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin- tienes que controlar tu respiración, por eso te fatigas inmediatamente.

-Gracias Riko-senpai- contéstate fatigada en el suelo. Ella te guiño un ojo y salió dejándote en el gimnasio.

Había sido una gran ayuda que accediera a darte unos consejos, y lo agradecías, pues ella se encontraba muy ocupada con el entrenamiento para el partido contra Touo.

Pronto escuchaste una voz conocida por ti. No podías equivocarte, esa era la voz de Momoi. Como acto reflejo, observaste la entrada por donde claramente iba pasando Kuroko junto a ella. Un sentimiento oprimió tu corazón, el mismo que tiempo atrás hizo alejarte de él.

¿Acaso esos sentimientos aún permanecían dentro de ti?

-¿Qué haces ahí?- se arrodilló el rubio frente a ti, sorprendiéndote de paso.

Sacudiste la cabeza despejándote.

-Estoy descansando. Me duele el cuerpo- exageraste tratando de olvidar lo viste hace unos segundos.

-Vamos, esto es lo que hace un buen amigo- dijo con burla Kise acariciando tu cabello. Tú solo susurraste un _gracias _y entonces te subió a su espalda- Me gustaría que algún día uno de esos sonrojos fuera solo para mí.

Lo único que hiciste fue recargar tu cabeza sobre su hombro con mirada desanimada.

Fuera de allí, el peliazul se despedía de Momoi cuando camino al gimnasio se topó con el pelirrojo.

-Kuroko, tu amiga esta aquí ¿no fuiste a verla?

El aludido parpadeo un par de veces curioso.

-La niña que esta siempre junto a Kise, los ví juntos en el gimnasio.

-¿Con Kise-kun?

-Parece que la entrenadora la esta ayudando con un programa especial para su juego de basket. Parecía fatigada, Kise la llevaba cargando.

Kuroko corrió de inmediato, pero al llegar ustedes ya habían partido.

-Eres muy ligera- bromeó Ryota mientras te acomodaba, caminando sobre la acera, bajo la atenta mirada de muchas chicas- Kurokocchi estaba con Momocchi ¿no?

Solo asentiste.

-Vaya, estas muy callada. Pensé que ya no eras la misma chica tímida de antes.

-Estoy pensando, eso no significa que sea tímida- respondiste ofendida.

-Eso me agrada más. Ahora ¿la señorita desea algo de tomar?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Seirin?- interrumpiste la proposición de Kise.

-Porque te tengo vigilada- contestó de inmediato- Siempre serás una despistada (T/N)-chan.

-Kise-kun, me he estado preguntado ¿siempre eres así?

-Contigo sí, desde la primera vez que te mire.

Esta vez con su respuesta, lo escuchaste más atenta.

-Nunca fuiste como las demás. La primera vez que te mire, la recuerdo muy bien, pasaste justo a mi lado golpeándome. La mayoría de las chicas me habrían ofrecido una disculpa y una que otra sonrisa, pero para ti fui como cualquier otro objeto. Lo único que te importaba era estar cerca de Kurokocchi. Aún después de que supieras quien era yo, nunca me dejaste acercarme más, no desperté en ti la más mínima reacción. Eso hizo que me concentrará más en ti. Conozco todos tus gustos.

-No lo creo- contestaste incrédula- Tú siempre estabas ocupado con tu trabajo como modelo o sino con el básquetbol.

-Hazme una prueba- te desafió confiado.

-Aumm… veamos, una fácil… ¿mi helado favorito?

-Vainilla.

-¿Color favorito?

-Azul

-¿Flor favorita?

-Lirios, especialmente los azules. (*)

-¿Mi sitio favorito en Teiko?

-La biblioteca.

-¿Y en Kaijou?

-La banca que esta al fondo del patio, junto a ese gran árbol.

Las respuestas correctas a todas tus preguntas. Te quedaste en silencio.

-Me gustas- confesó sin cobardía.

Esta vez apretaste tu mano sin creerlo.

-Y-yo n-no…- no sabias que decir- Kise-kun, yo no puedo creer eso. Hay muchas chicas a tu alrededor y pues… q-quizás solo estas…- tu poco a poco sentiste como tus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Lo digo de verdad. Sé que estas confundida, aún más desde que viste a Kurokocchi. Pero no pienso perder, ni siquiera contra él.

-Kise-kun…

-Mañana te esperaré en la entrada del parque, junto a la fuente. Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Dicho esto te bajo en la entrada de tu casa y partió sin decirte más.

Entraste a tu cuarto pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Cerraste la puerta recargándote en ella con pesadez, y entonces tu vista se pasó sobre un lirio azul que conservabas dentro de un portarretrato, a pesar del tiempo y de que había perdido un poco de color, seguía intacto.

Esa había sido la primera flor que te habían regalado, la misma que se convirtió en tu favorita. Y áquella que te fue dada por la persona a la que más querías, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Suspiraste y te arrojaste sobre la cama. Nunca esperaste algo así. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto la hora de ver a Kise se acercó. ¿Cómo responderías a lo que te dijera?

Con nerviosismo te vestiste y saliste. De cualquier forma era mejor dejar las cosas claras, incluso para ti.

Pero paso fue frenado al ver una silueta de pie delante de tu puerta.

-(T/N)-san, necesitaba verte- fue lo que salió de ese rostro serio que te miraba con áquel hermoso azul, igual que áquel lirio.

-Y-yo, e-estaba por salir- dijiste dudosa con un extraño y rápido palpitar. En ese momento tu celular sonó, señal de que era un mensaje de Kise.

Justo cuando tomabas tu celular, te detuvo el cálido roce de una mano que sostenía la tuya. Kuroko, sin soltar tu mano, se acercó más a ti, viéndote fijamente.

-No vayas con Kise-kun…

Fue lo último que dijo apretando aún más tu mano, mientras lejos de ahí un rubio chico te esperaba sentado con un gran ramo de lirios azules…

Continuará…

* * *

**(*) **Según el lenguaje de las flores, los Lirios Azules significan: Un amor tierno. Y quieren decir buenas noticias...

(Sera que Kise espera buenas noticias de su parte -?- xD)

**NOTAS FINALES**: Y bien aquí esta la primera parte... ¿se quedaran a saber que es lo que Kuroko desea decirles mientras un chico espera por ustedes? O ¿soltaran esa cálida mano para tomar el ramo de lirios que les tienen preparado? Esa es su elección.

Bua .-. pues no me quedo como esperaba xD A veces siento que uno tiene más ventaja que otro... no lo se D:

Como dije, esto se decidirá con la mayoría de reviews que voten por un personaje. En este caso, casi siempre se inclinan por un chico, pero si sucede que todo estuviera muy parejo, y como también no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo, tomare en cuenta los comentarios que se hagan dentro de la primera semana. O los primeros 7 comentarios (si llego a tener tantos claro xD) porque no quiero dejarlas en espera de la continuación tanto tiempo, y antes de escribir tengo que saber de quien xD

Espero que les guste ;) muchas gracias a todas la personas que me dejan un lindo review y también todos sus follows y favoritos.

Nos vemos en el desenlace ;) Si quieren sugerir algún triangulo adelante son bien recibidos, el próximo ya esta elegido gracias a Saeki quien me comento uno ;)

=.=

Yoko-chan: Muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura, si ni modo, ese era de Kagami, pero ¿que tal este? ahora si puedes elegir a Kuroko xD Gracias de nuevo.

Saeki Hikari: Gracias, tienes mucha razon, uno siempre puede mejorar. Gracias por la sugerencia, ya la tome en cuenta y sera el siguiente. Gracias a ti creo que sera un two-shot intenso :O jejeje, este lo puse porque ya lo tenia en mente :P Gracias de nuevo y si se te ocurre uno mas no dudes en comentarlo.

anachand7: Bienvenida, gracias por leer y dejar un review, me alegra saber que te estan gustando, haber que te parece este ;)

"Guest": Gracias por tu review, pronto tendré listo el de Atsushi... creo que en el de Akashi tardare un poco (me lió con su personalidad xD)

harumiXD: Gracias por tus reviews, me hace feliz saber que te guste, si la mayoría son yaoi pero bueno... Ya esta aqui el inicio de este pequeño proyecto, espero que te gusten.

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: Jajaja si los perros odian a Kagami xD gracias por la idea ;) Los senpais quedaron traumados después de verlos xD Que bueno que te gusto esa parte. Me alegra saber que estas leyendo el manga, y supongo que tambien estas emocionada con la segunda temporada como yo *o*

asdgglhjkl: Te entiendo, yo tambien a veces me quedo sin internet u.u es tan triste ToT Pero que bueno que pudiste leerlo y darme tu opinion.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** TwT ¿por qué le hicieron bullyng a Kurokocchi? ¿Por qué? Na, ya fuera de broma, ¿como han estado? Ahora si subí más rápido de lo normal... no tuve que esperar demasiado para saber a quien habían elegido, pues como me imagine en estos casos siempre se inclinan más por uno. Creo que mi subconsciente quería que eligieran a Kise (?) ... pero no... de verdad que no. Solo una persona voto por Kuroko u.u y las demás cayeron a los pies de Kise (?) xD ok no .-. Espero que les guste el desenlace de la historia. No los entretengo más, nos leemos abajo... solo una cosa más... !Arrepiéntanse de haber elegido a Kise! (?) y hacer sufrir a Kurokito TuT ... xD Es broma :P Abajo les daré un aviso, a si que no se brinquen mi despedida (aunque sea aburrida xD)

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character), así que disculpen si cuando lo lean los hagan sentir fuera de lugar, tratare en la medida que sea posible no salirme de su personalidad. Puede que haya alguna incoherencia con respecto al manga, ya que como comente, recién lo estoy leyendo. Las historias se desarrollaran en diferentes escenarios, especialmente basados en el anime (que es el que he visto mas veces ;D) pero también habrán alusiones al arco de Teiko y durante la Winter Cup

Algunas historias serán tipo drabble

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido.

**(*)**- Un pequeño dato al final del capitulo ;)

* * *

**Titulo del Fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados**

**=.=**

**Miracle No.6: Después de la lluvia, el sol vuelve a salir. Parte II FINAL**

**=.=**

Con paso lento pero firme atravesaste la calle principal que daba directamente al parque del centro de la ciudad. Extendiste la mano viendo tu reloj de pulso. Cuarenta y dos minutos tarde. Te detuviste pensativa… ¿aún seguiría ahí? Quizás se había cansado de esperarte y decidió marcharse.

Avanzaste nuevamente hasta la fuente donde habían quedando verse. Ahí, frente a la pequeña estatua que dejaba caer el agua se encontraba Kise, quien llevaba sobre sus hombros a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños. El pequeño extendió su mano con un poco de comida, tratando de acércasela al precioso pajarillo que se encontraba en la cima. En un movimiento rápido el ave tomó un poco, haciendo que la mirada del niño se iluminara.

-¿Lo ves? Debes acercarte con mucho cuidado- dijo el rubio bajándole al piso- Si corres lo único que lograrás es asustarlos. La próxima vez ya sabes que hacer- finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias onii-chan- sonrió el pequeño- Ya no lloraré más- agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia y poco después avanzó hasta llegar a otros niños.

Al seguirlo con la mirada, Kise llevó su vista hasta ti, formando poco después de ello una gran sonrisa y se inclinó tomando un ramo que había dejado en la fuente.

-¡(T/N)-chan!- se acercó, a pesar de su emoción, con paso lento.

-Hola Kise-kun- saludaste- Lamento haber llegado tarde- pronunciaste melancólica desviando la mirada de sus ojos color miel.

-No te preocupes. Te ves linda con esa ropa- sonrió examinándote de pies a cabeza.

-Kise-kun, yo…- comenzaste a hablar, pero al sentir como el rubio tomaba tu mano, te detuviste y le observaste.

-Vamos- dijo caminando aún sin soltarte- Por esta ocasión seré yo quien hable, pero antes debo llevarte al lugar adecuado.

Sentiste como entrelazo sus dedos con los tuyos, haciendo más fuerte el agarre. Aunque estabas avergonzada no replicaste y lo seguiste hasta llegar en medio de dos grandes árboles que eran adornados por blancas flores, mismas que caían lentamente. Era tan hermoso como ver los árboles de sakura deshojarse. Kise te posicionó frente a él una vez que te soltó, dejando a tu vista el hermoso ramo de lirios azules que llevaba en sus manos. Lo extendió frente a tus ojos e inclino su cabeza suavemente.

-Se que tal vez yo no sea la mejor persona que hayas conocido, pero los sentimientos que confesé ayer son verdaderos. Por eso, hoy me atrevo a pedirte oficialmente ¡que seas mi novia! Por favor.- finalizó sin levantar la mirada esperando una respuesta de tu parte.

Observaste los lirios que brillaban a la par con los rayos del sol, áquel azul que parecía un cielo despejado.

-No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos- dijiste logrando que el rubio se incorporará- Hace unos minutos hable con Tetsuya-kun. Después de pensarlo yo…- te detuviste cuando Kise colocó uno de los lirios sobre tu oreja izquierda acomodándolo.

-Las compre para ti- sonrió una vez más y te entregó el ramo haciéndote estremecer. No parecía molesto, ni decepcionado.

-Puedo esperar tu respuesta. No planeó que decidas ahora mismo (T/N)-chan.

-Pero Kise-kun…

-¿Sabes porque estoy contento?- preguntó haciéndote callar- Porque a pesar de haber visto a Kurokocchi, ahora mismo estas conmigo. Eso significa- se acercó susurrándote al oído- que me has dado una oportunidad.

De inmediato tu corazón palpitó, provocando un enrojecimiento repentino de tus mejillas. Sin embargo giraste inmediatamente para que él no lo notara.

-Kise-kun, no creo que necesites una novia como yo. Tienes muchas chicas lindas entre las cuales puedes elegir. Incluso he vuelto a ver a esa hermosa chica que fue tu novia anteriormente.

-¿Huh? ¿La chica que se fue con Haizaki?- preguntó dudoso pendiendo un dedo sobre su barbilla- No quiero a nadie más. Solo te quiero a ti.

Al escuchar eso, apretaste el ramo contra tu pecho.

-Kise-kun, ¿sabes por qué los lirios azules son mis favoritos?- preguntaste con la mirada triste una vez más.

-Porque fue un regalo de Kurokocchi, ¿no es así?- al instante giraste a verlo- Te lo dije, se todo sobre ti. Puedes conservar eso como un hermoso recuerdo. Pero yo también puedo crear nuevas memorias para ti. Quiero que las creemos juntos. No insistiré por hoy, pero piensa cuando me darás tu respuesta- fue su última palabra.

Le miraste nuevamente, su rostro tenía una dulce y delicada sonrisa, una que no habías visto nunca.

-Onni-chan- grito el niño de antes, logrando distraerlos. El pequeño le hizo entrega de un paquete de galletas a Kise- Son para darte las gracias.

Con mirada curiosa, el niño de examinó dando una vuelta alrededor de ti.

-¿Ella es tu novia, onni-chan?- preguntó- Puedes darle también.

-No, la dulce señorita acaba de rechazarme- contestó con tono gracioso- Pero muy pronto lo será, así que ambos comeremos esto juntos- le sonrió despeinando sus cabellos.

El niño se despidió de ambos y partió corriendo.

-Mou ~ no pongas esa cara (T/N)-chan, mejor sigamos con nuestro paseo- finalizó arrastrándote junto con él, mientras en tu rostro dibujabas una amplia sonrisa.

=.=

Lamentablemente no podías quitar de tu mente el rostro triste, no solo de Kuroko, sino también de Kagami y el resto de Seirin, pues el partido contra Touo no marchó como esperaban, siendo vencidos por Aomine.

Caminabas por la calle con tus audífonos puestos. Ese día, a pesar de haber visto el partido, no pudiste hablar con Kuroko. No solo por lo acontecido entre ustedes, sino porque no sabias que podías decirle para hacerle sentir mejor.

Conforme te acercabas a la esquina de la calle visualizaste la silueta de una persona conocida junto a alguien más.

-Hyuuga-san- lo saludaste con la mano acercándote a ellos.

-¡Hola (T-A)-san! Tiempo sin verte.

-Sí, he estado ocupada- rascaste tu mejilla nerviosa- Etto… Tetsuya-kun… ¿esta bien?

-No te preocupes, esos chicos no se darán por vencidos. En la Winter Cup nos recuperaremos, todos ellos están prácticando duramente. Justo ahora aprovecharemos para tener entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad.

-Ya veo…- suspiraste aliviada.

-¿Tú eres (T/N)?- escuchaste otra voz, ésta vez prestando atención a la persona que estaba junto a Hyuuga- Vaya, eres una linda chica, tal como Kuroko te describe.

-¿Huh?... Y-yo

-Perdona mi intromisión. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei- saludó- He escuchado de ti.

-Mucho gusto Teppei-san. Que extraño, Tetsuya-kun no acostumbra a hablar demasiado.

-Parece que contigo es diferente. Con solo mencionarte parece más animado, es de las pocas veces que logra hablar más. No se que tipo de relación tengan, pero parece esforzarse mucho por ti- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-(T/A)-san debemos irnos. Anda vamos- se despidió Hyuuga jalando a Teppei junto a él, quien se despedía de ti.

Suspiraste con pesadez y seguiste tu camino. Nuevamente una extraña mezcla de sentimientos comenzaba a surgir dentro de ti. Avanzaste sin prestar atención hacía donde te dirigías, hasta que te topaste con otra persona, reaccionando que estabas frente a su casa.

-Domo (T/N)-san- saludó sorprendido el peliazul con mochila en mano mientras cerraba la reja de su casa.

-¡Ah! Tetsuya-kun- reaccionaste nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

Exhalaste cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo que dirías. Ni siquiera eras capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos, ¿qué podías decir? Pero no tuviste que pensar demasiado tiempo, pues de pronto te sentiste rodeada por unos brazos haciéndote tranquilizar.

-¿Por qué esa expresión?- susurró acariciando tu cabello- No has cambiado. Si lo que dije áquel día te hace sentir así, no te preocupes- dijo soltándote.

-T-tetsuya….

-No me agradan las personas indecisas- exclamó de forma tranquila viéndote a los ojos- Ese día tomaste la decisión que deseabas, yo mismo lo sé. No necesitas pensarlo, porque ya tienes la respuesta.

Lo miraste, él siempre había sido quien estuvo a tu lado apoyándote cuando lo necesitabas. Aquella persona que te brindó su amistad y a la que siempre querrías. Pero en medio de esos recuerdos apareció la figura de Kise, ahora él era quien siempre cuidaba de ti desde que regresaste, que se interesó en conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre ti. Aquel que, aunque mostraba una actitud infantil, era una persona decidida y sincera.

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?- continuó el peliceleste- Esa es tu respuesta. Y a pesar de eso, aún cuando yo sea solo tu amigo, mis sentimientos no cambiaran. Es solo que tarde demasiado en decirlo- confesó poniendo su mano en tu rostro- Cuidare de ti, porque te quiero.

Esta vez sonreíste dulcemente mientras sentías los ojos humedecidos.

-Pero eso no significa que tengas un deber que cumplir conmigo. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo junto a Kagami-kun, por Seirin, pero sobre todo por ti- finalizó dándote una última mirada- Ahora solo encárgate de cuidar a Kise-kun.

Dicho esto te sonrió y se alejó mientras lo veías partir, dejando contigo todos los buenos recuerdos que habían creado juntos.

=.=

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaste mientras el rubio agitaba una hoja frente a tus ojos impidiéndote leerlo.

-Es el anuncio de los fuegos artificiales que habrá en el festival, ¿lo olvidaste?- él jaló una silla girándola para sentarse frente a ti- Quiero que vayamos juntos.

-No lo sé, tengo que estudiar para el próximo éxamen- respondiste monótonamente regresando la mirada al libro que estabas leyendo.

-Ne~ vamos (T/N)-chan- te quitó el libro- ¿O es que tienes miedo de salir conmigo?- cambió su tono a uno adulador.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo?

-Porque sigo esperando tu respuesta. Y tienes miedo de contestarme.

-No lo tengo.

-Entonces no más replicas. Yo pasó por ti- se marchó sonriendo dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

El día del festival, a pesar de tu poca disposición, decidiste arreglarte un poco. Elegiste vestir de manera sencilla, un par de jeans y blusa ajustada con pequeños holanes al frente. Optaste por recoger tu cabello en una coleta de lado, dejando caer pequeña ondulaciones alrededor de tu rostro.

-Te ves hermosa- soltó en cuanto te vió logrando ponerte nerviosa.

Él comenzó a platicarte de los entrenamientos y de lo que estaba sucediendo durante la Inter High. Ambos siguieron con la conversación hasta llegar al festival, el cual estaba lleno de gente y puestos por doquier. Algunos puestos de comida, otros más de juegos y también de decoraciones y artículos para regalar. El rubio te llevó a cada uno de ellos, más por su emoción, pues parecía que él era el más divertido observando todo tipo de objetos.

Tú te concentrabas en no perderlo de vista, pues había demasiada gente y comenzaba a oscurecer, siendo seguida sin darte cuenta, por la mirada de un par de chicos.

-¿Ya la viste? Es muy linda- alcanzaste a escuchar a uno de ellos. Enseguida miraste a tus lados, dándote cuenta que al no haber nadie, se estaban refiriendo a ti, lo que te provocó un poco de vergüenza. En ese momento sentiste las manos de Kise sobre hombros alejándote de ahí mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-No debiste arreglarte así- dijo en berrinche- Ahora no pueden quietar la mirada de ti.

Reíste levemente por la mueca que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces, cuando por primera vez, te animaste y acercaste tomando su mano.

-Hay demasiada gente, podríamos separarnos.- dijiste apretando el agarre, mientras él te miraba con sorpresa- Vamos, ya casi es la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta una pequeña colina donde, según el rubio, tendrían una mejor vista.

En el lugar no había demasiadas personas, solo un par de parejas y uno que otro grupo de amigos. El espectáculo dio inicio dejando ver una multitud de colores que desprendían las luces, haciendo ver el cielo iluminado.

Tan pronto como finalizaron, la gente comenzó a marcharse por a poco, hasta quedar solo ustedes dos en un silencio agradable.

-Kise-kun…- lo llamaste logrando que éste regresará la mirada a ti. Respiraste profundamente tomando valor para lo que dirías-  
Nunca he aprendido a decir claramente lo que siento. Pero sé que no es justo hacerte esperar demasiado tiempo para esperar una respuesta de mi parte. Es por eso que he decidido decírtelo hoy, y-yo no estoy s-segura de cumplir tus expectativas… pero… deseo darme una oportunidad contigo. No estoy muy segura de que es lo que debe hacer una novia, a-así q-que…- tartamudeabas sin saber como finalizar.

Kise ni siquiera espero a que terminaras, pues en cuanto te escuchó, sus expresivos ojos se iluminaron y emocionado te cargó rodeando tu cintura con sus brazos mientras sonreía bobamente, mientras tú observabas con vergüenza si nadie los estaba viendo.

-Áquel día que me citaste- continuaste cuando te bajo al piso- mientras hablaba con Tetsuya-kun, aunque estaba feliz, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que tú estabas esperándome. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de todo, deseaba verte- lo encaraste.

-Debo admitir que sentía miedo mientras esperaba por ti. Pensé que no llegarías y eso significaba que yo no tenía oportunidad alguna de estar contigo. Pero cuando ví que me observabas, que estabas ahí, no pude evitar pensar que me habías elegido a mí y eso me hizo feliz.

-Tetsuya-kun lo sabía… eso que ni siquiera yo había visto…

-Cuando nos reencontramos en Kaijou y me di cuenta que no estabas ansiosa por ver a Kurokocchi como en el pasado, pensé que ya no tenías el mismo afecto por él. Quería que continuarás de esa manera, sin que lo vieras, pero por otro lado quería que te encontraras con él para darme cuenta si las cosas habían cambiado o solo lo estabas tomando con calma.

-No puedo negar que tengo un gran cariño por él. Pero entonces tú continuaste una y otra vez en mis pensamientos.

-Al menos sirvieron de algo mis esfuerzos- rió rascándose la cabeza- Después de que se vieron, estuve ansioso todo el tiempo. No quería dejarlos solos, porque entonces cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y era seguro que tu te irías con Kurokocchi. Sin embargo, ahora que has decidido estar a mi lado, puedo estar más tranquilo.

Sonreíste con su comentario, y entonces él se acercó para darte un beso en la mejilla, cambiando su trayectoria en el camino, logrando dártelo muy cerca de tus labios. Casi podías sentir el suave tacto de ellos, lo que hizo que te sonrojaras inevitablemente.

-Vaya es la primera vez que te sonrojas porque me acercó a ti- dijo con alegría el rubio logrando avergonzarte más.

-No es la primera vez, tonto- exclamaste, él solo rió

-Ese día, presentía que estabas con Kurokocchi- dijo viéndote serio- De solo pensar que estaban solos… tú y Kurokocchi… -sacudió la cabeza- Pero estoy seguro que ustedes dos no harían nada a mis espaldas.

-¿A-a q-que te refieres con a "tus espaldas"?- preguntaste nerviosa- Tú y yo solo éramos amigos…

En cuanto te escuchó, Kise te miró dudoso.

-(T/N)-chan, no me digas que tú y Kurokocchi… - frenó pensando un momento

-N-no fue nada planeado, yo no lo esperaba- negaste con las manos- Estábamos hablando, me sorprendió lo que me dijo y entonces Tetsuya-kun…

De pronto el rubio te vió más serio de lo normal y poco a poco se fue acercando a ti hasta acorralarte contra un árbol.

-Kurokocchi, no solo se atrevió a ser tu primer amor, sino que también te robó tu primer beso…

-K-kise-kun…

-Supongo que sabes que esto debes retribuírmelo de alguna forma ¿no?- dijo acercándose lentamente hasta ti, hasta posar sus labios sobre los tuyos, guiándote poco a poco con su movimientos.- Puedo perdonarte, solo si me prometes que de ahora en adelante todos tus besos me pertenecerán solo a mí- continuó cuando se alejo un poco, pero tan pronto terminó, volvió a besarte mientras tú le correspondías torpemente.

Aunque no lo veías, podías sentir la sonrisa que se formó cuando rodeaste su cuello con tus manos, y entonces te acercó más a él, haciendo desear a ambos que eso no terminara.

=.=

Te dirigiste al gimnasio en cuanto terminó tu última clase, pues "Ryo-kun", como insistió en que lo llamaras de ahora en adelante, pidió que lo esperases hasta terminar el entrenamiento.

Al asomarte lo viste junto al resto del equipo.

-Kise, concéntrate y deja de hacer tonterías- le dio un patada su senpai- No se que te tenga tan feliz, pero procura que eso no afecte tus jugadas. Si no, te quedarás hasta el anochecer.

Tú reíste viendo la escena desde la entrada.

-¡No! Kasamatsu-senpai- gritó el aludido- tengo una cita con mi novia. No puedo quedarme hoy.

-¿Huh? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien Kise?

-Sí, por fin estoy saliendo con la chica más linda. ¿Verdad que es genial?

-Siempre estas rodeado de una gran cantidad de chicas. ¿Quién es tan tonta como para aceptarte teniendo esa situación?

Hiciste un ruidito aclarando tu garganta, lo que hizo voltear a ambos chicos.

-Supongo que esa "tonta" soy yo, Kasamatsu-senpai- le dijiste seria.

-¿(T/A)?- te miró sorprendido el pelinegro y luego vió a Kise de la misma manera.

-Vamos, no estas enojada por lo que Kasamatsu-senpai dijo ¿o sí?- te siguió dando vueltas a tu alrededor como niño pequeño, después de salir del gimnasio- Solo estaba bromeando.

Tú lo seguiste ignorando, ocultando una risilla que amenazaba con salir, pues debías admitir que en realidad lo que había dicho no era tan malo.

Entonces él te abrazo por la espalda, deteniendo tu paso.

-Sabes que ninguna de ellas me interesa- te susurro- tú eres la única a la que quiero.

-Lo sé- sonreíste apoyando tus manos sobre las suyas- Además eso lo sabia desde antes de ser tu novia. Solo espero que tus fans no quieran deshacerse de mí- comenzaste a reír siendo secundada por Kise.

Entonces él colocó una flor delante de ti, un brillante y hermoso narciso amarillo. (*)

-Quiero que tengas otra flor favorita- te abrazó con más fuerza mientras te la entregaba- Una que te recuerde solo a mí.

Él se separó de ti, y tú lo tomaste del brazo a la par que besabas su mejilla.

Porque desde el instante que tomaste esa flor, supiste que era el momento de atesorar esos nuevos recuerdos junto a él, porque Kise Ryota era la persona que querías mantener a tu lado de ahora en adelante.

Fin

* * *

(*) En el lenguaje de las flores, el Narciso Amarillo significa: la esperanza y la paciencia.

(A que tuvo mucha paciencia Kise xD verdad?)

**NOTAS FINALES: **Bien pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el final. ¿Un poco meloso? ¿Aburrido? Bah, no se. Ustedes digan que les parece xD a fin de cuentas, por lo regular a mi nunca me gusta lo que escribo :P Lo que si, es que Teppei nomas le hecho mas leña al fuego xD y Kasamatsu que no cuida sus palabras :P Ahahah, la verdad es que nunca imagine que eligirian a Kise, pero no se preocupen, ya que abandonaron a Kuroko, yo lo secuestrare y me lo quedare *o* Jajajja, mentira muchas chicas me dijeron que no podían elegir entre uno y otro, y la verdad es que para mi también fue muy difícil u.u Quien quiera saber que les dijo Kuroko, mandenme un PM xD ok no .-. en realidad he escuchado sus plegarias (?) xD y cumpliendo el deseo de algunas chicas, haré un pequeño desenlace para Kuroko, ya que querían saber que hubiera pasado si hubieran elegido a Kuroko. Esa es la sorpresa que tenia prepara para ustedes ;) Claro que sera una historia mucho más corta, ya que no seria el final oficial, ESTE ES EL OFICIAL. Es solo que me dio cosita dejar a Kurokocchi solito TwT

Tenia planeado publicar esto desde el fin de semana, pero quise que sufrieran un poco mas :D El final de Kuroko, si lo publicare el fin de semana, pues ya se esta cocinando en este momento ;)

Gracias por seguir la historia, váyanse preparando para su próxima elección, que espero sea más difícil que la de ahora :P Bye bye.

=.=

**artemisa93:** Vivi-chan, como le hiciste eso a Kuroko (?) xD Na, ya sabia que era seguro que tu voto seria para Kise xD Gracias por continuar con la lectura, espero que te guste el desenlace ;)

**Natsumi:** Lo se, hasta yo me odie a mi misma (?) xD Las amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas ;) Gracias por dejarme tu lindo review, y bueno no era una opcion quedarte con los dos, pero yo lo converti en una xD asi que espera el final de Kuroko :D

**anachand7:** Oh, fuiste la única que voto solamente por Kuroko ToT él te lo agradece enormemente, dice que se siente amado (?) xD Que bueno que te gusto el triangulo, ahhh aun sigo con la emocion de la segunda temporada. Lastimosamente no eligieron a Kuroko, pero gracias a ti y otras chicas me anime aunque sea a hacer algo pequeñito de Kurokocchi, esperalo ;)

**yoko tetsuna-chan:** Hola Yoko-chan, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y bueno, tienes razon Kise tambien hizo muchas cosas buenas, creo que tambien lo merecia. La conversacion con Kuroko no salio (por lo menos no aqui xD) pero que tal su despedida? A poco no se comporto grandioso nuestro Kuroko :D Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capitulo final.

**Nene senpai:** Hola y bienvenida, me alegra saber que lo que escribo hace salir esas emociones en mis lectores, me hace feliz. Yo tambien sufri con eso de la eleccion, pero alegrate, el fin de semana pondre un pequeño capitulo como final alternativo, diciendo que pasaría si elegiste a Kuroko. Gracias por tu review :D

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** Jajaja Kise si se porto bien protector :D y muy lindo. Sip, los dos capitulos estan buenisimos, ya quiero que sea sabado para ver el tercero *-* ¿Que tal si le decia que le quedaban pocos meses de vida? xD Eso tambien es importante :P Jajaja, naa, ya en este capitulo notaste que era eso importante que le queria decir. Gracias por dejarme tu review, me alegras siempre :D

**asdgglhjkl:** Ahahaha yo tambien mori, no podia elegir a uno. Pero gano Kise, espero te guste el desenlace.

**aniehh07:** Hola aniehh07 ¡bienvenida! Gracias por dejarme un comentario, tienes mucha razón, es muy difícil que el primer amor sea el verdadero. Y pues contando tu voto fueron 6 para Kise, asi que el ganador fue elegido. Gracias a ti por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi fic, me alegra saber que te guste ;) A mi me gusto tambien el de Shintarou y el de Aomine (y eso que es raro que me guste algo mio xD) El one-shot de Mukkun se esta cocinando, asi que esperalo pronto :D Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
